My Heart Bleeds
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: What if Steve couldn't keep Peter and Tina's affair a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: An alternative to the episode that aired on April 21st 2014. Peter is in rehab.**_

* * *

"Well you took your time, didn't ya?" Steve sniped as Tina walked into the Rovers with Carla.

"Oh, Simon needed her," Carla pleaded with Steve, placing her purse upon the bar, "so did I, so..."

"You know you're an absolute natural with that little lad," Rita told Tina proudly

"Yes, she is!" Carla agreed

"Well, he's lucky to have you whilst Peter's," Audrey paused, her eyes drifting to Carla, "uhh incapacitated..."

Steve watched as Carla's hurt-filled gaze dropped to the bar surface, and could feel his blood boiling beneath the surface as his barmaid continued to accept the praise she was being given,

"Well he's got Leanne," Tina said before remembering herself, "and Carla, so..." She smiled at the woman next to her, and Steve couldn't contain himself further,

"Well it's a shame you're not as good a barmaid as you are a 'nanny'," he sniped, his hands still on his hips, glaring as Tina rolled her eyes at him

"Sorry," Tina responded, as Carla looked on at Steve in total confusion as to his lack of empathy, "What you havin'?" she asked Carla before moving around the bar,

"No," Carla cut her off, "no I'll get you one!"

"Uhh no you won't," Steve said, "uhh because she's working!" he lied

"So?" Carla asked

"Uhh, lighten up Steve," his mother sighed as Tony watched on amusedly

"Yeah, lighten up Steve," Tina echoed, hitting Steve playfully on the chest, "I'll uhh have a voddy and coke, please" she told Carla, clearly oblivious to the anger barreling off of her boss as he brushed the spot on his chest where she had hit him

"Right you are," Carla said, reaching into her purse for her wallet, "you know what? Could I just have a water for now, I'm dead thirsty..." she half-lied, still hiding her pregnancy from those around her

Tina gave Steve a smug look before trodding to the back of the bar,

"Hey Steve," Tony called to him, swallowing his mouthful of beer, and drawing Steve's attention from Tina to him, "you been plastering, mate?" he asked pointing to the white stains on Steve's shirt

Steve looked down embarrassingly at his shirt, "uhh no, baking," at Tony's and Liz's inquiring looks he continued, "it's very trendy now, baking cakes..." he said nonchalantly, "it's the new, ummm, football..."

"That right?" Tony asked, as Liz tried to contain her laughter, then crinkled his nose, "you smell something?"

As if on cue, Michelle came out to the front of the pub, "Steve, darling" she said, "there's something burning in the kitchen!"

Tony and Liz began to laugh, as Steve quickly made his way to the back room, leaving a confused Michelle standing there.

Carla continued to fill Michelle in on her day with Simon, and how Tina had helped not only to calm him down, but somehow managed to get him to see how much Carla was hurting as well. She told her how when she went to comfort Simon, he threw his arms around her, giving her the tightest hug he ever has.

"He left telling me that he knew it weren't my fault that Peter started drinking," Carla sniffed, "and I just broke down into tears," she shook her head before nodding towards Tina, "Poor Tina must think I'm a right wimp now,"

"As if," Tina scoffed, "you're the strongest woman I know Carla-"

"Happy Birthday to you..." Steve's voice interrupted them, and they all turned to see him making his way from the backroom with a burnt and messily decorated cake.

Carla dropped her head in her hands, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Michelle as she had completely forgotten the day and feeling horribly guilty about it

"Don't forget to make a wish," Steve prodded his girlfriend

"Okay," she said, gazing slightly at Carla, before blowing out the candles to the reactions of those in the pub

"Aww," Tina said, hugging a tray to her, "Well it was the thought that counts, Steve, eh?" she said jokingly

Steve's face suddenly became hard, "yeah, it is actually, but you wouldn't know about that, would ya?" he snapped at her, "because you don't think of anyone else do ya? You just think about yourself!" he turned to put the cake down on the bar,

"What?" Tina asked, thoroughly confused,

"Steve," Michelle admonished him,

"She's just been looking after Si today," Carla defended Tina and Steve, "I've been crying on her shoulder,"

Steve looked upon Carla guiltily, hating the fact that she had no idea what was going on under her nose, and truly believing the woman she was defending was a mate. He turned his attention to Tina, "my heart bleeds," he sneered, before heading to the backroom,

"What the hell was that about?" Liz asked,

Before Michelle could answer, Steve had pivoted back behind the bar, his guilt consuming him and he made a beeline to Carla

"You know, you need to find someone else to offload too," he wagged his finger at her, "because I'm telling you now, she's no friend to you!"

Carla narrowed her eyes at him, before glancing over to Tina, who no longer looked confused, but edgy.

"What's she done?" Michelle questioned him, "and it's obviously more than insult your impression of Mary Berry"

"Paul Hollywood, actually," Steve mumbled,

"Steve!" Michelle sniped, her eyes, darting from Tina back to her boyfriend,

As all eyes of the pub were upon him, Steve suddenly felt less brave than he had several minutes prior; he locked eyes with Tina, then to Rita who just came to stand behind her supportively, and finally on Carla

"Well?" Michelle questioned again

"She," Steve began before sighing, "She's lazy!" he deflected, "She's makes any excuse to leave the bar, she's late, she's sloppy, she's moody..."

"Oi!" Tina interjected, but Michelle cut her off

"She's been helping Carla and Peter with Simon," Michelle defended her, and Steve rolled his eyes in disgust

"What is the matter with you?" Michelle nearly screeched at him

"Look, I just don't like people taking the mick," Steve responded vaguely, "and Tina's taking the mick,"

"Is there something else going on with you?" Michelle angrily asked him, "because you've been weird all week!"

"Yeah, I don't appreciate you taking your bad attitude out on me, Steve." Tina snapped at him

"Oh, don't you even start!" Steve gritted out

"Steve, lay off her," Liz piped in

"Why should I?"

"Because she hasn't done anything wrong!" Carla tried reason with him

"Ha! That's what you think," Steve muttered

"What?" Michelle yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, "What did she do that was so wrong?"

"She's been having it off with Peter!" Steve yelled in frustration, "they've been at it for months! There! You 'appy now?"

The pub went deathly silent, as Carla felt her knees go weak, her glass slipping from her hand and shattering on the bar.

"What- what did you say?" she whispered, as she felt Maria suddenly next to her, her arms circling around her supportively

Steve finally looked back to Carla, her eyes wide and glassy, and he felt his stomach turn.

"Steve?" she pleaded tearfully

"I'm sorry, Carla..." he responded, "but you need to know the truth..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're lying," Carla said, desperately trying to ignore that niggling feeling in her stomach.

"I wish I were, Carla." Steve sighed,

"Is this true?" Michelle rounded on Tina, her eyes blazing as Tina took a step back,

"Michelle-" Tina tried to calmly respond

"Is it true?" Michelle screamed,

"Look, why don't you take this in through the back," Liz said gently, her eyes falling sympathetically to Tina; a look that did not go unnoticed by Carla

"Oh my God," she whispered, her eyes drifting between the two barmaids, "you knew?" she asked Liz in horror,

"What?" Michelle turned to look at Steve's mother, "Liz?"

At Liz's hesitation, Steve stepped forward, his brows furrowed, "Mum? You knew?"

"Yes, I knew," Liz responded exasperatedly, "and believe me, I tried to stop it!" she defended herself, "I tried to talk sense into her stubborn, naive, little head!" she gestured towards Tina

"Who else knew?" Carla asked, her eyes glassing over, as they darted around the pub,

"No one, Carla," Tina responded quietly, "We never meant for you to find out this way,"

"We?" Carla repeated, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach

Tina nodded sadly, "Peter wanted to tell you himself,"

"That you've been having it off behind my back?" Carla snapped angrily

Tina shook her head and exhaled, "that we're in love." Steve's face scrunched up in confusion

Carla felt her heart snap in two, "when?" she breathed out

Tina looked awkwardly around her, slightly taken aback by Rita's disapproving glare in her direction. She peeled her eyes away from the woman she looked to as a foster mom, and tried to look anywhere but in Carla's eyes as she responded, "He were gonna tell you a few weeks back, but when he went round to do it, you were upset about your stepdad dying..."

Carla exhaled as more tears stung her eyes,_ 'He wanted to end our marriage before it even started,_' she thought in despair, _'the day I found out I were pregnant...'_ All this time he had been stringing her along simply because she was carrying his baby. He didn't want her, or the baby; he was just too much of a coward to break it off with her...and the pressure caused him to drink...and he had blamed her for it;

So did Simon;

So did she...

She choked back on a gag. She felt her body physically crumpling forward and she pressed her palms onto the wood of the bar, the shards of glass slicing into her skin,

"What are you talking about?" Steve stated, "Peter doesn't love _you_."

"Yes he does, Steve," Tina angrily responded back,

"Oh yeah? Tell you that, did he?"

She didn't respond, instead folding her arms across her chest, as she looked around the pub to find all eyes, except Carla's, on her,

"God, you really are that stupid aren't ya?" Steve shouted

"How, Steve? How am I stupid?" she screamed back at him

"Oh come on Tina, you were knocking off with somebody else's husband, how did you think this would end?"

"He loves me!" Tina cried, her eyes filling with tears

"No, he may have fancied you, but he loves _her_!" Steve gestured to the factory boss, whose eyes were fixated on the wood of the bar, ignoring both Maria's whispered reassurances to her and the pain flashing through her palms as the glass sinked further under her skin.

"No, it was more than that..." Tina sniffled, her eyes overflowing with tears,

"Oh for God's sake Tina! You're the reason he fell off the wagon!" Steve shouted, his hands shaking on either side of his head as his anger now reached its peak, "he thought you were pregnant and he thought it were going to end his marriage," Steve continued in disgust, "And you kept nagging him and pestering him, and threatening to tell Carla, and that's why he fell off the wagon! And you have been happily standing by, bold as brass, allowing everyone else to think _she_ was the cause, then letting her cry on your shoulder, when it were you all along!"

"When did you tell him you thought you were pregnant?" Carla's voice cut through the quiet of the pub, her tear-filled but angry eyes coming up to rest on Tina.

"Carla, your hands!" Tina cried in shock, and moved towards her only to have Carla recoil backwards from her, holding up her bleeding hand towards her warningly,

"When, Tina?" She snapped,

"March 31st," Tina answered softly

Carla exhaled a shaky breath as it dawned on her; March 31st: the same day she had chased after Peter all day to try to tell him she was pregnant; the day he made up some excuse about needing to see Allan from the group; when she finally told him she was pregnant at the flat while he kept getting those calls...her eyes locked with Michelle's knowingly, before grabbing her purse painfully from the bar and darting out of the pub

"Carla!" Michelle shouted and ran after her, Steve on her heels.

Tina remained behind the bar, her eyes looking embarrassingly around the pub before she heard Rita's soft voice next to her, "I think we need to have a little chat, don't you?"

Liz ushered them to the backroom, and came to stand behind the bar, "Tony, could you get a mop for that broken glass for us, please?" At Tony's nod, she looked around the pub, "Alright, show's over everybody."

"Carla, please," Michelle shouted as she caught up with her friend at the bookies flat entrance, "let us take you to hospital, you need to have that looked at," she gestured towards Carla's hands

Carla turned her body and leaned her back against the door, "He's been having an affair, 'Chelle," she sobbed, "he's been having an affair..."

"I know and I could swing for him, but right now, I want to get you checked out," Michelle said reassuringly, wrapping her arm supportively around her best friend, "come on darlin'," she whispered, "this stress isn't good for the baby. Let's just get you checked out, okay?"

Carla nodded, allowing Michelle to pull her towards Streetcars...

* * *

"I thought you had more sense!" Rita scoffed as she and Tina entered the pub's back room

"Oh nice, nice," Tina snapped, "not, I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy, Tina!"

"How can you?" Rita asked, "with _that_ man?" Tina looked away in frustration, "he sails through life just - just taking, taking!" Tina's hands placed themselves on her hips as she watched Rita's frustration grow, "oh no! There's plenty of women, strong, smart women, who think they'll be the one! Is that what you think?" She raised her eyebrow at the younger woman, and Tina glanced off to the side, "that you'll succeed where all the others have failed?" At Tina's silence, Rita sneered in disgust, "for heaven's sake, he hasn't been married five minutes..."

"That was a mistake we knew on the day!" Tina defended him and Rita slowly turned back towards her as realization to just how long this affair had been going on truly struck her,

"He went through with it though, didn't he?" she responded snidely, "Got his feet under the table at the factory, his hands on the joint account?" She could see Tina putting up her defences, not wanting to see the truth that lay before her, "He's a user Tina!" she tried to reason with her in exasperation, "He will bleed you dry and then he will dump you! But you are so blind and desperate for someone, anyone to love you, you can't see-"

"Oh you'd know all about that, wouldn't ya?" Tina sneered back,

"Eh?" Rita responded, taken aback by the younger woman's tone

"Rita Tanner," Tina spat, "Sullivan, Fairclough," Rita stepped back in shock at the vitriol spewing from Tina's lips, "Love for sale? How much should I write the cheque out for-"

Rita's hand made contact with Tina's cheek so quickly she didn't even have time to process it herself, and as Tina's shocked face turned back towards her, Rita shook her head at her in disgust and stormed out of the backroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 9th 2014**

Peter stood outside The Retrieve Project Rehab Centre, smoking a cigarette and taking a look around his surroundings.

Rehab.

He hated rehab.

He hated the fact that Carla stayed in a hotel nearby the first few nights and he couldn't be with her. He hated what he had done to her, and yet he couldn't help continuing to press that self-destruct button.

But now the day arrived where he could go home, and try to piece his life back together. Try to show his wife that he was 100% dedicated to her and the baby she was carrying inside her. He couldn't lie that he was apprehensive coming out of rehab in the first place, feeling that, despite his best intentions, it would prove to be too early. But he was also dreading facing the reality of why he had started drinking again in the first place...

_"Flippin' heck Peter," Steve muttered as he came to sit down next to his very drunk friend on the bed of the hotel, "well what on earth possessed - well, I know what possessed you - but on your own doorstep?"_

_"It gets worse..." Peter hiccupped after swallowing some water_

_"I don't wanna know, in fact no, definitely don't tell me!" Steve pleaded _

_"Carla's pregnant," Peter said, ignoring Steve's pleas for ignorance_

_"Carla's pregnant?" Steve repeated in shock. He certainly wasn't expecting that news._

_"Yeah, and Tina, thinks she might be...pregnant" Peter continued_

_"Tina's pregnant!" Steve repeated loudly_

_"Might be," Peter corrected_

_"Oh, Peter" Steve's heads dropped into his hands, "this isn't good!" _

_"No." Peter sighed as the drunken haze slowly drifted off and reality set in again, "I've been stupid..."_

_"You're a flippin' dead man walking, Peter!" _

_Peter couldn't shake Steve's words, and instead sat awake, hours later, trying to come to terms with the gravity of the situation. Flipping on the lights in the hotel room, he prodded Steve awake, _

_"Oh, Peter, go to sleep!" Steve begged in frustration_

_"She's too young, I should have known," He rationalized_

_"Right..." Steve muttered_

_"I was flattered," he stated honestly, "you know? It's pathetic"_

_Steve tried to get comfortable as Peter sniffled next to him_

_"And now I'm going to lose Carla," _

_"Oh for-" Steve gritted out tiredly_

_"No there is one thing you have to understand: she is the love of my life, and she is carrying my baby!"_

_Steve rolled on his back, his hands covering his face in sheer anguish._

_"The thought of-" Peter continued to sob_

_"Listen, Peter!" Steve cut him off angrily, perching himself up on his elbow, "the first thing you have to do is find out whether Tina **is** pregnant. Get her to do the test! Then you know where you stand, right?"_

_"I stand on the verge of losing my wife!" Peter cried softly, "and I don't know how to stop that from happening, Steve..."_

As he had stood outside the centre smoking a cigarette, rehashing the night he fell off the wagon and subsequently confessed to Steve, his eyes kept glancing around for his wife's car. He had worriedly looked at his watch. It wasn't like Carla to be late, especially for something like this. Just when he was ready to go back inside to try calling her, he saw a Streetcars cab pull up. He flicked his cigarette and picked his duffle bag up off the ground, only to feel his heart sink when he saw his sister Tracy step out from the passenger side.

"Oh, charming Peter!" She snorted at the look on his face, "trust me, you'll be glad it were me in this cab in a few minutes. Come on, get a move on, will ya?" She slid into the backseat, and Peter gave a nod to Lloyd before climbing in the back.

"Where's Carla?" Peter asked, feeling a sense of dread take over him

Tracy and Lloyd exchanged glances in the rearview mirror, "She's at Roy's..." Tracy finally responded

"Roy's?" Peter asked, "Why? Has something happened? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine except he's got a new lodger that's probably doing his head in." Tracy quipped

"Lodger?" Peter shook his head, "Who?"

"Your wife," Tracy responded, for once not finding any pleasure in her brother's relationship problems

"What?" Peter spun in his seat to face Tracy, "Why is she staying there?"

"Because she found out all about you and Tina," Tracy responded glibly, as Peter's eyes widened in horror, "the whole street knows."

"How?"

"Steve," Lloyd responded, "Simon apparently was blaming Carla for you falling off the wagon, and Tina went back to yours to try to calm him down. And when she and Carla came back in the pub, everybody was praising Tina on how wonderful she is with Simon and making snide remarks at Carla's expense about how Simon's lucky to have Tina while you were away and it made his blood boil. Said he was sick of seeing her cozying up to Carla like she was Mary Flippin' Poppins knowing what you two were getting up to, and he snapped."

"But why would Carla stay at Roy's when we have the flat?" Peter asked, feeling sick to his stomach

"Because a couple days after the dust settled, her and Tina had it out in the street. Tina kept trying to talk to her and she kept refusing, so the gobby thing accosted her outside the flat and they went right at it. How Carla resisted laying her out is beyond me. The things she said," Tracy snorted, "she deserved a right slap!"

"What did she say?" Peter pressed,

"That you two were in love, and you both didn't want to hurt Carla, but it just happened. That it started on your wedding night..."

"Oh God," Peter dropped his head into his hands, "This were all a huge mistake. I don't love Tina, I never loved Tina! I've only ever loved Carla!"

"Yeah well, surprisingly I believe you, but I mean, honestly Peter: Tina McIntyre? What the hell were you thinking?" Tracy asked

"Oh, so you're telling me you're not thrilled to have an opportunity to stick the boot in to Carla!" Peter snapped at her,

"Hey, I thought I were going to jump on that opportunity and all," Tracy acquiesed, raising her hands in mock surrender on either side of her, "but you didn't the look on Carla's face when she tried to walk away from Tina multiple times, only to have Tina whip her around and tell her how you had your trysts in the flat, and how the first time was when Carla was at Hayley's," Tracy shook her head, "I mean that's low Peter, even for you! No wonder she can't stay in that flat." She lovingly rubbed his back in small circles, "Carla was so distraught. She just stood there while Tina gobbed off, her hand just rubbing her stomach and staring off beyond the gobby mare until Simon came into it,"

"Si?" Peter asked, "what did he do?"

"Got right in between them and stood in front of Carla. Started yelling at Tina to never speak to him again. Then he and Carla went up to the flat."

"This is a mess," Peter rubbed his forehead, "I need to speak to her,"

"You're going to have one hell of a time trying," Tracy said, "her and Rob have put in a temporary change of ownership between the factory and the shop. He's working at the factory, and you'll be running the shop with me, until you and Carla come to a financial decision."

"What? Oh no," Peter laughed shaking his head, "I am not working in that shop with you!"

"Oh would you rather work with Rob then, and I'll work with Carla?" Tracy responded tersely,

"No, I want to work with my wife!" Peter nearly shouted in exasperation

"Well," his sister pressed her lips together, "that won't be happening anytime in the near future! And with Cropper acting as the Alfred Pennyworth to her Bruce Wayne, you could rest assure, you won't be seeing her anytime soon, either."

Peter sighed, pressing his forehead against the window. If he didn't have his wits about him, he would be reaching for the nearest bottle by the time he got home.

* * *

**May 12th 2014**

Peter had been back in Weatherfield for three days and had yet to see his wife.

He called into Roy's multiple times, but was given short shrift from the cafe owner. He tried calling, texting, anything, but Carla wasn't responding to any of his messages. He tried catching her at the factory only to be told by Sally that she had taken the next few days off, before offering to get Rob for him, which he hastily declined.

He couldn't avoid Leanne though, and boy did she fall into her stride! He managed to talk Simon round, promising him that he wasn't breaking up their family, especially not when Simon had really started to take a liking to Carla. According to Leanne, he visited Carla in the cafe everyday for his tea, and they would watch a movie together in Roy's flat, while Leanne finished her shift at the Bistro. The thought of his son and Carla getting along both swelled and broke his heart.

He also couldn't avoid Tina, who was ringing his buzzer and calling him incessantly until he finally flung his door open and demanded to know what she wanted. She couldn't accept that he didn't love her; that he never intended on leaving Carla for her. And after what felt like hours, he slammed the door in her face, telling her to get out of his sight and his life once and for all.

Three days he had been back, and it finally led him to this very moment.

He tapped his fingers in a highly agitated manner along the granite of the desk, his eyes boring into the apathetic woman sitting just beyond his reach as she typed away ignorantly on her keyboard.

"Look, can you not pick up the pace here a little bit," he snapped with a little more force than he meant, causing the woman to peer up at him in sheer annoyance over her spectacles. He closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop forward and let out a forceful exhale, "please," he whispered, his eyes gazing back into hers, "this is a matter of life and death," he stated gently, his brown orbs conveying his desperation.

The woman visibly softened as she took in his tired and haggard face. She pursed her lips and sighed heavily, "Look, Mr…?"

"Barlow, Peter Barlow," he answered her quickly.

"Mr. Barlow," she began softly, rising from her seat to address him as she removed her eyeglasses, "Unless they have specifically requested for us to contact someone for them, we are not to release any information regarding our patients."

"But if I can only just see her," he tried desperately, "please. Look we had a fallin' out and she thinks I don't love her anymore, which couldn't be further from the truth. I need her to know-"

"Mr. Barlow," the nurse held up her hand indicating him to cease, "I'm very sorry but as I stated, I am not allowed to disclose patient information." She watched sympathetically as his head fell forward once more in utter anguish. She leaned forward and placed her hand gently upon his, "I really am sorry, sir."

Biting back the tears that threatened to fall, he gave a small nod and turned away from the desk. He began aimlessly wandering the hallways, his gaze focused on the floor ahead of him.

'_Every flamin' ward in every flamin' 'ospital looks exactly the same,'_ he thought despondently, _'same dull walls, same beige tiles, same wooden doors…'_

He was unsure how long he walked the maze of halls; left, right, left again...he continued picking directions on a whim, losing all sense of time until he came upon some sort of waiting room. He eased himself into one of the empty chairs, his face immediately falling into his hands as he massaged his pounding head.

_'How did I let this happen?' _he thought sadly, remembering the conversation he had not an hour earlier that led him to the hospital wing...

"_What the 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" Rob growled, stepping out of the office and onto the factory floor, effectively blocking Peter's path._

"_Look, I didn't come here to fight with you," Peter acquiesced, holding his hands up in front of him._

"_Well if you came looking for my sister so you could try to worm your way back into her life you've got another thing coming…" the younger man growled, before turning his head towards the machinsists, "Oi! Get back to work! Carla pays you to stitch not gawp!" he snapped angrily_

"_I'm not here to see Carla-" Peter began but was cut off as Michelle stepped out of the office_

"_He's 'ere to see me." She finished for him, refusing to cower under the glowering gaze Rob now fixed upon her, "come on through to the office Peter," she gestured with her head, gently tugging on Rob's sleeve and guiding him away from the door. "Let me 'andle this eh?"_

"_What are you playin' at Michelle?" Rob hissed in a whisper, "you know our Carla doesn't want him knowing…"_

"_He 'as a right to know Rob," Michelle stated firmly, following Peter into the office, an incensed Rob on her heels._

"_After what he did to my sister, he doesn't 'ave a right to know _**_anything _**_that goes on in her life anymore." Rob shouted, waving his hand dismissively in Peter's direction._

"_I never meant to hurt Carla," Peter said softly, "I lov-"_

"_Don't you dare!" Michelle hissed, rounding on him viciously, her eyes blazing fury and her finger jabbing into his chest, "don't you _**_dare_**_ say those words Peter Barlow, because coming from you they may as well mean nowt!" Both men were slightly taken aback by her outburst, but she continued to snarl at him, "don't think for a second that my callin' you 'round 'ere was so I could help you get back into Carla's good graces because it's not 'appening. I supported your relationship because I supported _**_her_**_, not you."_

_This wasn't what Michelle had intended when she called Peter earlier that morning, but now that he was stood in front of her, she couldn't help but unleash the years of pent-up aggression she had built up towards him; "You took advantage of her vulnerable state after she were raped; you selfishly pulled her into an affair when you knew Foster was trying to stitch her up as being a cheat and a liar. You allowed her to be humiliated in court, humiliated on the street, tormented in 'ere by that scumbag, she nearly gets banged up for murder, and if that wasn't enough, _**_you_**_…the man she loves as much as she loved our Paul and our Liam - maybe even more so -…you then turn on her! Blamin' her for the custody battle between you and Leanne."_

_Peter bowed his head as Michelle's words cut him to the core, "Believe me Michelle I still hate myself for that-"_

"_Oh yeah," she snorted derisively, "Not enough to keep hurtin' her though eh? You said some 'orrible things to her, then you try to involve her in your attempted kidnapping of your son. She left _**_everything_**_ behind Peter to help you get your life sorted." Michelle could no longer stop the tears that pooled in her eyes, "she left me, she left her brother, she left her business... for _**_you_**_!" Her palms slapped against her thighs. "And then you come back here and after another year of her backing you and supporting you, you cop off with Tina flamin' McIntyre! On your wedding day! and if that weren't enough, you engage in an affair with her, fall off the wagon and then blame Carla for it! You shattered her heart Peter Barlow, so believe me, she is better off without you!"_

"_I know she is," Peter acquiesced quietly, "I've never deserved her -_

"_Well at least_ _we're all agreed on that fact," Rob growled_

_"But I love her, and I will do anything to make this right again," Peter promised_

_Rob rolled his eyes in disgust, "Why have you invited him around 'ere Michelle?"_

_Michelle sighed, "Well, I wasn't going to invite him around to the pub, was I? Not with his bit on the side lingering around waiting for him to run off with her," her eyes locking onto Rob's, "'and because despite everything that he's done, Carla's potential decision is still the wrong one Rob. And deep down you know that."_

"_Michelle," Peter pleaded gently, "please tell me where she is?"_

_Rob shook his head in defeat, his hand rising and falling softly to his side before he softly said, "Carla's at the hospital."_

"_We think she's gone to 'ave an abortion," Michelle whispered, feeling a slight wave of guilt for the man in front of her_

_Peter's head snapped up, his eyes alit with fear, "No," he shook his head, "no she can't."_

"_Her body, her choice mate," Rob stated._

"_Look, all she said last night was that she headed to the hospital for an appointment later this morning to deal with it," Michelle said, "She'll probably hate me for telling you, but I think you have a right to know the truth no matter what her decision. Because I'm not gonna give you the chance to blame her for something else, Peter Barlow! And because I hate that she was finally coming around to the idea of being a mum, only to have you go and destroy that."_

_Peter took in a number of controlled breaths before fixing Michelle with his determined gaze, "which hospital?…"_

"Peter?" a familiar male voice roused him from his thoughts. He lifted his gaze and settled on the inquisitive face of Marcus, "are you alright? Are you waiting for Carla?"

Peter's face lit up as he quickly pushed himself to a standing position, "She's still 'ere?"

Marcus' face fell slightly, "Peter," he began, his tongue nervously darting over his top lip, "does Carla know you're here?"

_Shit._ Peter angrily chided himself. He took a steadying breath and stepped closer to Marcus, his eyes pleading with the young man, "please mate," his voice was as thick as molasses, "please I just need to see her."

Marcus sighed, "she's just having a follow-up with the doctor," he stated shaking his head in aggravation with himself.

"Follow-up," Peter repeated, his heart sinking. He was too late.

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you where to find her okay? You didn't hear it from me, but just head down this hallway and make a right. You'll come upon a registration desk….if you happen to bump into anyone you know, so be it."

"Thank you mate, thank you I owe you one!" Peter thanked him as he broke into a jog down the hallway, leaving Marcus to rub his now pounding head.

As soon as he turned the corner, his eyes fell upon her familiar slender frame as she stepped into the hallway with her back to him.

"Lots of rest Mrs Barlow," a doctor who followed her out stated gently, "lots of fluids and take it easy for the next few days. I reckon' you're going to be a bit uncomfortable for the next 48 to 72 hours."

"Thank you doctor," she stated quietly.

"Take care," he smiled and place a hand on her back directing her towards the elevators, which happened to be right next to where Peter was standing gawping at her.

Her eyes widened in shock as they came to rest upon him. He thought he saw a small flicker of love dancing behind her eyes, but as she stepped closer to him, he could see it had almost immediately been replaced with a steely gaze; she had her barriers up.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" she asked softly, her voice thick with emotion as she wrapped her arms protectively around her chest

"I came to try to talk you out of-" Peter began

"Sorry Mrs Barlow," the doctor had appeared behind her, handing her two small, square pieces of paper, "you left this on the table. Remember what I said about taking it easy while those flu-like symptoms subside. Congratulations again!" he said with a broad smile, nodding politely to Peter before heading back into the room.

Peter felt the room spin about him once more, his heart swelling in his chest. He gestured to the papers in her hand, "is that…"

"Scan," she whispered, "of our baby."

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief, his eyes flooding with tears as he allowed a large smile to tug at his lips, "oh Carla-" he stepped forward to wrap her in his arms but she backed away from him sharply

"You thought I'd get rid of it?" her tone was accusatory, her eyes brimming with tears, "without telling you?"

He couldn't respond. He simply stood there staring at her as she bit her lip and shook her head, "I wouldn't blame you if you did after everything that's happened..." he finally whispered

She chuckled humourlessly at him, "Just goes to show you, eh" she stated bitterly as she stepped around him, "you never really knew me at all…."


	4. Chapter 4

**May 16th 2014**

"Here, let me carry that for you," Peter said as Carla came out of the bedroom of their once shared flat, holding three full garment bags and carrying a small carrier of shoes, which she hastily pulled towards herself as he reached for them.

"I don't need your help," she snapped angrily,

"Carla, please, there's no need for this."

"Oh I beg to differ," she chuckled

"I can move out temporarily-"

"Temporarily?" She stated in surprise, "do you honestly think this is just a blip? That after, what? That after I calm down I'm going to forget that you have been lying and cheating on me from day one!"

"Carla, you trying to find another place to live will just be undue stress right now-"

"Undue stress?" she choked, "Oh no! Don't you dare stand there pretending like you give a toss about my well being,"

"Carla, I do! I care about you and our baby-"

"Oh really? Was that before or after you fucked Tina all over this flat?" She quipped venomously, "on our sofa; in our bed?"

"Look," Peter put his hands up as if to placate her, "okay, if you're insisting on leaving, can I please just have a few minutes to explain," he pleaded, "we haven't spoken since the hospital and I just," he sighed, "I just really need the chance to explain. Please, love?"

She took a step back, sighing deeply in frustration, "Say whatever you have to say Peter, and make it quick! I have things to do." Carla said, dropping her purse onto the table and slinging the bags over one of the chairs.

"Oh, do you have plans tonight or -" Peter asked, feeling a pang of jealousy and hurt arise within him,

"I'm taking Si out for a burger. I was going to tell him about the baby tonight."

"Oh," Peter's heart sank, and he lowered himself onto a chair at the table.

Carla felt a flood of guilt wash over her. As much as she hated what he did to her, the baby she was carrying was still his as well. She rubbed her forehead, and closed her eyes, "Look, Peter. I don't want to take away from you telling Si, okay? I'll bring him back here after we have our burgers, and we can tell him together, alright?"

"Together?" He asked, a tinge of hopefulness hanging onto his voice

"Yes," Carla responded, "that way I can assure him that even though we won't be raising this kid together, you and he will still be very much a part of its life," her voice became low and hard, "but I'll tell you something for nothing Peter, you so much as let a drop of alcohol touch your lips and I'll ensure you never see me or this baby ever again. Because I will not allow them to experience what it feels like to be let down by you..."

"I promise," he breathed, "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again." he watched as she visibly scoffed at him, "Carla, I will do whatever it takes to get your trust back-"

"Oh, words!" she snapped, "they're just words, Peter, alright? And they mean nowt. I'll believe it when I see it." She folded her arms across her chest, "So come on then, let's hear it,"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, standing,"

"Please, Carla,"

She exhaled in frustration, unfolding her arms and sitting on the couch, her body turned to face Peter, as her back leaned against the armrest, "Okay, I'm sitting..."

Peter exhaled. He had prepped this conversation over and over in his head since the drive back from the rehab centre. And yet, now that it was upon him, he found his thoughts completely jumbling. His mouth suddenly went dry as he began to speak, "This thing with Tina-"

"_Affair_ with barmaid cum childminder and half-your-age, Tina" she corrected

"Okay, this affair," he acquiesced, "it was completely unplanned- a mistake. A big, massive, stupid mistake," he said pleadingly, "and it's over. And I regret it," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "and I love you."

Carla stared at him, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she shook her head, "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Look, I tried to end it over and over again, but she just wouldn't take no for an answer." he pleaded, "I'm weak, but she did all the running, I swear." Carla just nodded, the tears now pooling in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you, I can't even tell you how sorry I am-"

"She said you got together on our wedding night..."

"Look, I think we should just skip over the lurid details-"

"She had no problem with the lurid details when she threw them in my face in front of half of the street, so no, Peter. The lurid details are exactly what is needed right now..."

"Carla-"

"Did you kiss her on our wedding night?" she asked him slowly

"Yes," he choked

"Did you sleep with her?" her voice cracked as she asked the question

"No, that's a promise. From the bottom of my heart, on Simon's life, I did not sleep with Tina on our wedding night. I wouldn't do that to you," he stated honestly but she scoffed at him, "Look, I appreciate that, that sounds a bit, you know"

"Like I should be grateful for small mercies?"

"No, I honestly didn't mean that-"

"What did you think was gonna happen Peter?" she shot at him

"Well that's-that's exactly what she said-" Peter responded, and Carla shook her head in annoyance

"I mean, I suppose I always knew that I would have to sit you down and tell you this at some point-"

"So where did this great 'love affair' take place? Eh? was it in our bed?" she cut him off

"Carla-"

"her bed?"

"-please"

"occasional hotel room? When I was in Paris, obviously," she could feel the hurt and anger she had pushed down for weeks threatening to overwhelm her once more, "Oh, yeah, when you were at your 'meetings'? When I was working and you were 'late-'"

"Yeah, okay, you've got the general idea, alright yeah" Peter sighed in defeat

"And how was she, Peter? Was she better than boring ol' me, eh?"

"No, she's not better."

"...but...?"

"No 'buts'. She wasn't better, she wasn't even close to you."

"So why did you have an affair then, Peter?" She gritted out, her voice rising to a near shout, "Eh? Why did you have an affair?!" she picked up the pillow from beside her and launched it at him

"Because you are too good for me!" he shouted as his arms came up to deflect the wayward pillow, "You did everything for me, and I couldn't hack not being good enough for you, anymore. And Tina, she, she made me feel like she needed me."

"Oh, and I didn't?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean with the factory and the bookies and the way that all panned out, and you having to pay my way-"

"What, I hurt your pride?" She was on her feet again, unable to sit still any longer

"No, yeah, well, yes okay yes, maybe there was a bit of that..."

"And meanwhile she was making eyes at you, so-"

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. That is pretty much the gist of it," Peter sighed, before locking his eyes on his wife's tear stained face, "But you know how much I love you, don't you?"

She furrowed her brows as her arms crossed over her chest again, "You copped off, on our wedding day. So no, Peter I don't know how much you love me, at all. I know I gave you half of my business, I know you are the only man I have ever wanted to have children with, I know how much _I_ loved _you_," she dropped to a crouch next to his chair, so she was now looking up at him, "But no, I don't know how much you love me, the only conclusion I can- I can come to is that you didn't love _me_ **at all**."

"I do love you,"

Her body shook as she tried to stifle the sobs that lodged in her throat, "-That I'm just a convenience, that I'm someone to live with,"

"You know that I love you-" he whispered again, his hand reaching down to cup her face

"That- I definitely understood your drinkin', but other that that, I'm just someone to get your dirty laundry off the floor!" she pushed herself back to standing position and away from his grasp

"Carla that's not true, I've always wanted you! I left Leanne because I loved you and I wanted you and I wanted us to be together-"

"Whereas you wouldn't leave me for your little piece on the side, would ya?" she shouted at him, leaning down so she was nearly hovering above him, "Is-is that what you're getting at? Is that the most you can say for our marriage?"

"No, that isn't the most I can say for our marriage!"

"Oh, I must be doing something wrong, Peter, I'm-I'm three times at this, I really finally thought I cracked it." She turned her back on him, biting her nail in frustration, "no, you know what? I don't need you," she whispered, "I don't need you at all," she repeated louder and more firmly, "you can go to hell just like the rest of them"

"You're the most incredible person I've ever met," he pleaded with her, slowly moving to stand behind her

"You're a drunk," she rationalized quietly

"You're an amazing person,"

"you're a bigamist, you're a bad father! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVEN SEE IN YOU?" she spun angrily to face him

"I- I don't know..." he took a step back, his hands raising at his sides as he was unable to answer her

"Well I know one thing, Peter, I have never felt so pregnant!" She spat, the fear and hurt shining through the viciousness of her voice

"What do you want me to say?" he begged her, as she went to grab her bags

"Goodbye" she responded,

"Look, Carla, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for"

"No, you never do," she stopped, pausing in her movements but keeping her back to him, "It doesn't stop it happening, does it? Over and over..."

"I know, I'm weak."

"No, no," she said, spinning to face him again, "no, no no, that is way too easy. See you weren't '_overpowered_' by this Peter," her eyes glint hurtfully, and knowing what she was referring to caused his heart to sink, "you chose to drop your trousers. You chose to make those hotel bookings, to tell those lies; see, Peter, **_you_** had choices; decisions to make, all the way down the line. So this isn't about weakness, alright? You did exactly what you wanted: and that is exactly what suited _you_!"

"You think it suited me? it was a mess! Why do you think I went back on the drink? I was in over me head, but I always wanted you! I always wanted you, and the baby."

"Well, you can't have everything, can ya?" She said, "and don't think I don't know that you going back on the drink was down to the fact that Tina also told you she thought she was pregnant the same night I told you I were." Peter looked away in despair, "and don't pretend like you ended it there and that me and this baby meant everything to you, because then you went back to her, the night Simon and I were waiting here for you to go to the cinema, and you fucked her again! _**After**_ you knew I was pregnant! After you made me want this baby more than anything..." she sobbed and he instinctively went to put his arms around her, and for a brief moment she let him before she pulled away from him

"No," she shook her head, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks, "no, you don't get to be there for me, anymore." she turned to grab her bags, pausing for a moment as a sharp pain flashed across her pelvis. Placing a hand on her lower abdomen and the other onto the back of the chair she took a few steadying breaths.

"Carla?" Peter asked, concern overpowering him as he stepped beside her, his hand placing itself on the small of her back.

Opening her eyes, she shook her head and pushed herself to a standing position, "I'm fine," she told him grabbing the bags and flinging them over her arm

"Carla, please, is it the baby?"

"I said, I'm fine Peter!" She reached down for the carrier bag of shoes, and headed towards the door, "I'll bring Simon by in a couple of hours, and we can tell him then." With that she exited the flat, Peter simply staring at the spot where she stood seconds earlier, as her footfalls made their way down the stairs and out the main exit.

* * *

Roy's head popped up as Carla entered the cafe, garment bags slung over her arms. Her head was down but he could make out the faint mascara smudges on her cheeks as she made her way past the customers tables.

He stepped out from around the counter and lowered his voice, "are you alright?"

Carla kept her head down, her lips twisting as she nodded unconvincingly.

"No, you're not," he responded kindly, "I'm assuming that Peter was at the flat when you called?" At her silence, he nodded and stepped ever so slightly closer to her, "Why don't you go on up, and I'll bring up you some tea?"

Carla looked around the cafe briefly, a lopsided smile playing on her face, "could i 'ave a sticky bun, and all?"

"That-that you may," he responded

Carla's gaze met Roy's, tears threatening to spill once more from her glassy eyes, and she nodded, "thank you, Roy."

He opened the door to access his flat, "I'll be up shortly," he encouraged, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek, taking him a bit by surprise, but he instinctively smiled at her, as she headed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**May 23rd 2014**

"When are you planning on making the announcement?" Michelle asked as she sat across from Carla in the Underworld office

"Not until after Rob and Tracy's engagement party," Carla responded, "I personally don't care to make an announcement myself; I mean, the people who do know: you, Steve, Simon, Rob, Tracy, Dierdre, Ken and Roy, are the only ones I really care about. But I would rather the announcement came from me or Peter and not his sister's big gob."

Michelle chuckled, "and how has everything been between you, Simon, and Peter since your talk last week?"

Carla took a sip of her tea, "Yeah, it's been alright, I guess." She licked her lips and placed the mug back down on her desk, "Simon seemed quite happy about the baby, but he was disappointed I wasn't moving back in. Took me by surprise to be honest. I thought he couldn't wait to see the back of me."

"You and him have been getting along really well though, Car. I mean, he defended you in front of Tina-"

"I know, that knocked me for six, that." Carla shook her head, her eyes darting to the corner of her office, as she remembered her step-son standing between her and Tina...

_"She said she doesn't want to talk to you," Simon shouted, his face angrily contorted in anger at the barmaid, as he came to stand between Carla and Tina in front of the Bookies flat door, "so leave her alone!" _

_"Si, it's okay, love-" Carla assured him, placing her hand comfortingly on his arm_

_"No, it's not!" Simon replied hotly as he looked over his shoulder to his step-mum, "it's not your fault me dad's in rehab, it's hers," he snarled viciously, his eyes narrowing at Tina, "hers and me dad's!"_

_"Simon, I didn't mean-" Tina tried to interject softly, in shock at the angry outburst coming from the little boy who stood protectively in front of Carla,_

_"Don't lie!" Simon shouted, tears filling his eyes, "I heard ya! You were blaming Carla but she didn't do anything wrong! It were all your fault! You pretended like you cared but you didn't care about me at all! You just wanted to get close to my dad!"_

_"No, Si that's not true!" Tina pleaded_

_"Yes it is! You may have at first, but then you only came around to see me dad, and used me to do it!" Simon snarled, and Carla felt her heart breaking for him as he trembled beneath her hand, "She never did that to me," he gestured towards Carla, "She never tried to use me to get to me dad! That was you! And I hate ya!"_

_"Simon,-" Tina breathed out, tears pricking her eyes and she looked between him and Carla, but Simon stubbornly folded his arms and stepped backwards so he was closer to Carla._

_"Si,-" Carla began kindly, placing both hands on his shoulders_

_ "Are you happy now?" Tina raised her glare to the factory boss, "turning him against me an' all?"_

_"**Stop blamin' her!**" Simon screamed, his hands clenching into fists at his side, as tears spilled down his cheeks, "it's your fault! Yours! I hate ya, and I'll never forgive ya for this! Now leave us alone!" he turned suddenly, throwing his body into Carla's and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Please Carla, can we go upstairs, I don't want to see **her** anymore!" he mumbled into her coat_

_Carla was taken aback by the embrace, her own eyes overflowing with tears, but she instinctively pulled Simon close to her, holding his head lovingly as it rested against her ribcage, "it's okay, love. Come on..." with a final disgusted look at Tina, Carla pushed the door to the flat open, encouraging Simon to go through before closing the door behind them._

"I were sure that given the choice between his dad being with me, or her, he would've gone with Saint Tina hands down." Carla responded.

"Yeah, well I knew he cared more about you then he let on," Michelle said, "you underestimate yourself with kids, Car. Our Ryan loved the bones off you. Still does."

"Oh come on, 'Chelle, it were Paul he were attached to," Carla brushed off

"Give over! Of course he idolized our Paul, but he adored his auntie Carla. And little Liam does as well! Maria told me how much you bonded with him after," she shifted uncomfortably, "you know..."

Carla instinctively recoiled in her chair as Frank's image flashed across her mind, "yeah, I don't know how I would've made it through those first few weeks without Maria and that little lad. He kept me so distracted..."

"Yeah, well you ought to believe in yourself a bit more," Michelle said with a soft smile, "start seeing yourself the way we all do. Because we all know what a great mum you're going to be, even if you can't see it for yourself. Ryan will be dead chuffed when we tell him about your news. He'll be over the moon, so will our Maria!" Michelle started giggling, "Eh, do you remember when you used to give our Ryan a bath when he were a toddler?"

Carla dropped her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the desk, "Oh God, he was such a little terror in that tub!" she recalled as she laughed, "and he only wanted me to do it when I were over!"

_Come on Car, I need you to help me give Ryan his bath." Paul shouted from the bathroom._

_"Alright! Alright! Keep your shirt on Paulywalnut." The twenty year old responded as she pried a three-year old Ryan off her leg and up into her arms._

_"Whoa whoa whoa!" Liam started as he paused the video game he was playing, "You are jokin' kid?" His question directed at Paul, while Carla shot him a warning look._

_"What's the matter?" Paul said poking his head around the corner. _

_"You are going to get our friend, the woman who generally holds kids like they're footballs, to help you bathe our nephew?" Liam questioned, a huge grin on his face. _

_"What you saying I'm not capable?" Carla snapped at him._

_Liam held his hands up in mock surrender, "No no, by all means darlin' I think you are more than capable of bathing a three-year old." He snickered as she looked suddenly towards the child in her arms, eyeing him from top to bottom apprehensively. "Ha ha! He's not a bomb sweet'eart!" Liam laughed and she immediately turned on her heel and strode into the bathroom._

_"Do you 'ave to keep windin' her up?" Paul asked his brother, his annoyance clear as he followed her._

_Liam let out an evil laugh, "Oh come on, she's got thick skin that one." He shouted. He heard the water turn on, water filling the bathtub. Liam immediately got to his feet, rubbing his hands together, "Oh this I've got to see!" he snickered. He paused to grab a beer from the fridge in the flat that Paul and he shared with Dean, and headed into the bathroom. _

_He couldn't quite catch his breath for a moment at the sight that befell him as he entered the room. Paul had his back to him, undressing Ryan, and Liam was glad he did as he was entranced with his childhood friend; she was currently bent over the bathtub, trying to plug the drain. Her jeans clung to her thin but curvy frame, and he couldn't help but stare at her backside. She leaned back so she was sitting on her knees, and flicked her hair so it flipped over one shoulder, exposing the other toned, tanned shoulder and causing the spaghetti strap of her tank top to slide off slightly. He subconsciously licked his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to kiss her soft skin. He knew his older brother lusted after Carla, and he knew it were only a matter of time before he made his move, but Paul didn't really appreciate her; Liam did. He loved to tease her, but he appreciated every inch of her gorgeous body, as well as her quick and nimble mind. He snapped himself out of his trance, as Paul tried to pick up a fussy Ryan._

_"Car!" Paul called over his shoulder, "I think he wants you!"_

_Carla, still on her knees, turned to face Paul and his nephew. She held out her arms and called, "Ryyyyaaan!" _

_The now naked little toddler gave a smile and dashed towards Carla before falling into her outstretched arms. She picked him up and placed him into the tub, squeezing some bath gel under the running water after he settled._

_Liam leaned against the doorframe, crossing one ankle over the other as he took a swig of beer. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought mischievously, looking at a basically fully clothed Carla attempting to bathe a hyper toddler. _

_Paul went to get Ryan's pyjamas, leaving Carla, Liam and his nephew in the bathroom._

_"You might want to hand him a rubber duck sweet'eart," Liam offered, "just so he has sommit to play with, you know."_

_He watched as she pushed her hair behind her ears and looked around for the toys. She pulled the bath bag that Michelle and Dean had left them, while they went to grab dinner for them all, towards her and fished out the two rubber ducks. Liam slid down the wall, and sat comfortably watching as she placed the ducks into the tub and grabbed the loofah to begin bathing the toddler._

_She had not moved slightly, before Ryan took hold of both ducks and began splashing them into the water. Carla let out shrill cry as soapy water splashed all over her hair and face and began to travel down her front, drenching her top as splash after splash bombarded her. Liam let out a hearty laugh at her predicament, as Ryan let out screeches of joy, continuing to smack the ducks into the water. Carla squeezed her eyes shut at the onslaught, waiting patiently for it to end._

_Paul walked back in the bathroom to find Carla completely drenched in suds and water, and his brother keeled over onto his side, laughing hysterically as tears streamed down his face. He shook his head but couldn't help laughing at the sight himself._

_Half an hour later saw Carla drying off Ryan while Liam stared lustfully at her. Her white flimsy tank top was soaked through, and he could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra. She paid no attention to Liam, convinced he was simply laughing at her expense. She had no idea that behind her, her childhood friend was undressing her with his eyes. _

_Two years later, Carla sat in the bathroom of Paul's new flat, where she spent the majority of her nights since they began dating earlier that year. She kept herself at - what she believed - was a safe distance from the tub where Ryan sat playing with his toys, her fingers flicking through a magazine, but keeping a constant eye on the boy in case he slipped beneath the water._

_Liam, who sat opposite Carla, cast his eyes over her; again, she was wearing a flimsy tank top, this time, pale pink in colour, and he smirked. Catching his nephew's eye, he made the motion for him to splash her, which Ryan did, giggling as he went along with his uncle's request._

_"Arghhhh, Ryan!" Carla screeched, as sudsy water enveloped her once again, "every flamin' time!" but she couldn't contain her laughter as the young boy laughed, his giggles contagious. She reached over and playfully splashed him back, before getting another wave of bubbles and bath water thrown over her. _

_"Flippin' hell Car, can you not give him a bath once without getting drenched yourself?" Paul laughed as he entered the bathroom, eyeing his now girlfriend lustfully as she wrapped a towel around Ryan _

_"Hey, it's not my fault!"_

_"Uncle Liam's" Ryan giggled and Carla paused drying him off, _

_"Say that again, Ryan?" she cooed_

_"Ah, kid doesn't know what he's saying..." Liam chuckled nervously, making hand gestures to his nephew to try to silence him, but his nephew continued,_

_"Uncle Liam told me to!" Carla pursed her lips, and glared at Liam over her shoulder_

_"Is that right?" she quipped_

_"Snitch," Liam pulled a face at his nephew, who giggled in return_

_"Glad I'm here solely for your entertainment, Leebugs..." Carla muttered, accepting the pyjamas Paul handed to her. _

_"You crashing here tonight kid?" Paul asked Liam._

_"Yeah, if that's okay with you two?" Liam answered, looking away from a soaked Carla and down to the floor, trying to conceal the blush he knew was creeping across his cheeks._

_"Well we already assumed you would be," Carla said, not turning to look at him as she finished putting Ryan into his pyjamas, _

_"Yeah, we've set up the room upstairs so you and Ryan can share the space," Paul chimed in, __"and seeing as how it's," he looked to his watch, "Whew! 10:00pm, I'd say you should take Ryan up and get him into bed, eh Liam?"_

_"Me?" Liam scoffed, "Why me?" Paul gave him a pointed look, before shifting his eyes in Carla's direction and raising his eyebrows. _

_Liam felt his heart shatter. He knew what his brother had planned and he couldn't stop the wave of jealousy that coursed through his veins. He masked his envious thoughts and covered quickly, "Oh right, 'cause I lost the bet. Right." He stood up and headed towards Carla and his nephew._

_"What bet?" Carla asked him as he scooped Ryan up into his arms._

_Liam's eyes lingered on her wet, exposed skin and to the now slightly see-through top that clung to her breasts. "Oh, never you mind darlin'." He croaked out, before clearing his throat. "I'll see yous in the morning." He leaned down and kissed the corner of Carla's mouth, before walking out of the bathroom._

_"Night Paul, Night Carla." He called over his shoulder._

_"Night." Paul and Carla called together. Carla pushed herself to her feet, grabbing the towels off the floor and tossing them into a nearby hamper. Paul watched her lustfully as she moved around the bathroom, before finally cornering her._

_"What?" she asked him, a smile gracing her face, as he grasped her fingers with his. _

_"Have I ever told you how happy I am to have you as me girlfriend?" he asked_

_She gave a small laugh, "Not since yesterday when I made you that delicious cup of coffee." She said wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Well it was a bloody fantastic cup of coffee." He whispered, his lips lingering over hers as his fingers caressed her skin through her wet top._

_"Paul?" she whispered huskily, her eyes half closing in lust, "Your brother's upstairs."_

_Paul leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "Well then, we're just going to have to be a little more quiet than usual aren't we?" he asked, rubbing his nose against hers, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with equal fervor and pulled his head closer to hers. He walked her backwards out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt off over her head as he did so and flinging it onto the floor as they stumbled and giggled their way into the bedroom. He closed the door shut behind them and collapsed onto the bed and on top of Carla..._

Carla couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she remembered the happier times she had with Paul; so much had occurred in her life since then, that those soft moments between her, Paul, Liam and Ryan felt like eons ago...

"Earth to Carla?" Michelle's voice stirred her from her thoughts

"Sorry, love I were miles away," she apologized, "what was the question?"

"How did Roy react to your proposed 'flat' move to Victoria Court?" Michelle asked,

"Oh you know him," Carla responded, "man of few words; don't think he's comfortable with me moving out on me own just yet," she suddenly grabbed at her abdomen, hissing as another flash of pain darted across her pelvis.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Michelle sat up straight, concern etched on her features

"Yeah fine, it's nothing" she breathed out

"Really?"

"Yes, stop fussing!" Carla ordered her gently

"Need to take things easier, you do!"

"That's not how I roll and you know it," Carla responded

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes," Carla looked up playfully, "two weeks in the Seychelles, all-inclusive. Actually scrap the all-inclusive. It's 5 star or bust..." she chuckled, Michelle smiling along with her, but unable to quash that nervous feeling concerning the pain Carla was trying to hide...

* * *

Four hours later, Carla was in the bookie's flat, giving the counter a quick wipe down, before taking a plate with pizza and a fizzy drink to where Simon sat on the sofa. Roy had wanted to watch a documentary that evening, and even though he insisted he could wait until after her and Simon's weekly Friday evening dinner and movie plans, Simon had practically begged her to watch it at the place he now shared only with his dad, promising that Peter would not be there for the duration of the movie.

"There's a few slices there for you, Si, but help yourself to more if you want it, okay?" She sat on the sofa next to him

"Are you not having some?" He asked, as he took a bite of one of the slices

Carla shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Uhh no, not right now Si, my stomach's a bit off right now."

"Is it the baby making you sick?" He asked curiously

"Yeah a bit. It'll pass soon though." She ruffled his hair affectionately, "so come on then, what movie are we watching?"

"Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone." Simon responded, "and don't worry. Dad promised he'd stay at me grandad's until the movie was over."

Carla smiled at her stepson, "It's okay Si, it's your dad's flat. He doesn't have to stay away from it on my account."

"He said he doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Well that's very considerate of him," she responded, holding back a biting response and instead shifting to get more comfortable, "so come on then, let's put on this movie, shall we?"

* * *

They weren't an hour into the film before Simon noticed that Carla kept shifting in her seat, her hand constantly rubbing her abdomen, and letting out small grunts of discomfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice

"Ummm, yeah," she breathed out before going to stand up, "I've just got a bit of a stomach ache, I'm just going to get some anti-nausea tablets," she said as she pushed herself up off the sofa.

Before she could turn to head to the kitchen, she crumpled over and hissed in pain, her hand grabbing at her abdomen,

"Carla!" Simon cried, but she couldn't respond back, her eyes filling with tears as she breathed in and out,

"Oh no," she shuddered, "no, no, no..."

Simon pushed himself off the sofa, running to grab the phone and quickly dialing the number to his grandfather's

"Hello?" Peter's voice came through the receiver

"Dad!"

"Si? What's wrong?" Peter asked, panic rising in his voice and drawing the attention of Rob and Tracy

"Dad! It's Carla! She's in a lot of pain! and I'm really scared!"

"Ask...for...Rob..." Carla breathed out painfully, grabbing her bag

"She's asking for Rob!" Simon yelled

"Rob!" Peter shouted over his shoulder before speaking into the receiver again, "Okay Si, we're on our way over!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rob asked, concern outweighing the hatred he had for the man in front of him,

"It's Carla, she's in a lot of pain. Come on!" Peter grabbed his jacket and ran out of Number 1, followed closely by Rob

They raced across the street in time to see the door to the bookies flat open and Carla stepping out onto the street leaning on Simon as he held her around the waist

"Car?" Rob shouted, as he came to stand in front of his sister, his hands gripping her shoulders and bending down so he was eye level with her, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," she responded breathlessly, "I've been having these cramp-pains all day, I'm frightened something's wrong with the baby,"

"Okay gimme your keys," he ordered her, as she fumbled with them, "where are you parked?"

"Factory," she replied, leaning into Peter as he now wrapped his arm around her waist,

"You got her?" He asked Peter, who nodded in reply, "okay, don't worry everything's gonna be alright," he assured her

"A doctor now, are ya?" Carla responded snidely, masking her fear behind her words

"Look just shut up and wait 'ere!" Rob countered as he sprinted towards Underworld

"Si?" Peter peered over to his scared son, "go on to your grandad's, son,"

"No! I'm coming with ya!" Simon protested

"Si, it's best to give Carla a bit of space," Peter tried to assure him, as Carla doubled over again as another jolt of pain tore through her lower body

"No, I want to stay with her!" He cried, tears stinging his eyes

"Si, love,-" Carla breathed out, clutching Simon's hand in hers, "go to your grandad's and keep your grandma Dierdre company, because she's gonna be real worried, and she's gonna need you,"

"But what about you?" Simon asked, his lower lip quivering

"I've got your dad," she responded, feeling both a wave of anger and relief at having Peter supporting her, "and I need you to be strong for me, okay?"

Simon nodded, reluctantly, "promise me you won't keep anything from me?"

"I promise I'll call you myself and let you know that everything is fine, okay?" Simon gave her a hug, as she tousled his hair.

Carla and Peter watched as Simon headed over to number 1, just as Rob pulled up with the car. Peter eased Carla into the backseat, sliding in next to her as Rob sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

"So the baby's gonna be okay?" Peter asked, as he sat next to a fidgety Carla on the bed

"As I explained to your wife," the doctor began, "we've not found any cause for the pain that she's been experiencing, but it is quite common in a lot of pregnancies," she held the chart to her chest, "also the scan indicated a strong and regular heartbeat, so yes; hopefully the baby's fine and there's nothing to worry about."

Peter smiled, "oh, that's great," he breathed, his eyes casting over to Carla, who remained looking down, unconvinced by the doctor's words, "so what do we do now?"

"Just go home, carry on as normal," she smiled softly to Carla, "and we're here if you need us." She handed Carla her papers back.

"Thank you," Carla whispered, watching as the doctor left the room and swinging her legs over the side of the bed

"Hey, you're okay!" Peter encouraged her

"I don't know..." she responded, downtrodden

"Hey, you heard what she said: the baby's fine, love." he responded, wanting nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, but knowing it was still too soon

"Yes, for now," she answered worriedly

"What do you mean?" he prodded her gently

"Look, before this happened I didn't want kids, did I? it were pretty much a standing joke. And now..." she sighed, "well, maybe the joke's on me. Maybe I can't have 'em, and this is my body's way of showing me."

"Hey," Peter coaxed her, "you're going to be fine, and the baby's gonna be fine."

"hmm hmmm,"

"You're gonna be a brilliant mum, okay?" he took a chance and ran his hand along the side of her head, relief overtaking him when she didn't pull away

Carla inhaled sharply, "Okay," she responded before looking to her brother, "can we get out of here? I hate these places..."

"I'll get the car," Rob said, leaving the room after throwing a concerned look at his sister and her estranged husband, as Carla dialed Ken's number on her phone.

"Hiya Si," she spoke into the receiver

"Is everything okay?" Peter heard his son's voice vibrate through Carla's mobile,

"Everything's fine, darlin'. We're just leaving the hospital in a bit. Your dad and Rob are gonna drop me off at mine, and maybe we can watch the rest of the movie tomorrow afternoon?"

"Can't you stay with us tonight?" Simon asked,

"Oh, Si I don't think that's a good idea..." she answered softly. When Peter shook his head questioningly at her, she covered her phone and whispered, "Si's asking me to stay at yours tonight,"

"Well maybe you should, Car," Peter responded, feeling his heart flip in his chest,

"Have you lost your mind?" she hissed at him,

"Carla," he said firmly, "We can look after you and take care of you. I mean, we're gonna be up worrying about you anyways if you stay at Roy's."

"Please, Carla..." Simon's voice came through the receiver, "I'll make you soup, and we can watch the rest of the movie, and I'll take care of you!"

Carla felt tears sting her eyes, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, his heart breaking at seeing her like this, "Look, Carla, you can have the bed, I'll kip on the couch,"

Carla's head snapped up, her green eyes blazing with fury, "Do you really think I'm going to get back in that bed knowing what you did in there with _her_?" she snarled in a low voice.

Peter raised his hands to placate her, "okay, you can stay on the couch then if you insist," he said kindly, "just, come on Carla, let us look after you?"

Carla exhaled, a stray tear falling down her cheek as she put the phone back to her ear, "Okay Si, I'll stop and pick up some clothes and I'll come back to yours, alright?" she nodded into the phone as Simon excitedly told her she wouldn't be sorry, before ending the call. Pushing herself off the bed, she looked at Peter, "this changes nowt," she stated evenly, "I'm doing this for Simon, not you." She walked past him and out the door into the corridor, as Peter smiled behind her.

'_Don't screw this up, Barlow_,' he chastised himself. He knew this was his first in a long line of chances to redeem himself to the love of his life; the mother of his unborn child...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: A shorter update than what I'm used to posting, but I will hopefully have another chapter up later tonight if all goes well.**_

_**Thank you to those who left reviews. It is greatly appreciated. :)**_

* * *

"I-I hope you don't think I'm being intrusive, Carla," Roy began, watching as she packed a small bag with a change of clothes, "but are you quite certain that this is a good idea?"

"My sentiments exactly," Rob mumbled, his eyes unmoving from his sister as he sat perched on the arm of the sofa in the cafe owner's flat.

"No," Carla responded in frustration, "it probably isn't, but the decision has been made and I'm going anyway."

"Well, this will be a disaster waiting to 'appen!" Rob stated, "You know, I knew that while you were in the hospital we should have got them doctors to have your head testin' and all,"

Carla rolled her eyes at her brother, as she folded her robe.

"I mean why you ever agreed to stay at that flat tonight is beyond me. I should have never left you alone in that room with him, I would have been able to knock some sense into you..."

Carla threw her slippers in the bag, "Rob, I told you: I'm doing this for Simon, not Peter."

"How convenient..."

"Simon practically begged me over the phone, Rob. I mean what were I supposed to do?"

"Say no!" her brother retorted, "I mean, your priority right now is supposed to be you and the baby, not the brat of that cheating, lying, alchy! I thought that scare today would have made that obvious."

"_My_ priority _is_ the baby, alright? And Simon is its half-brother. Come on Rob, he's a kid and he's worried. He just wants to help." Her eyes looked up in time to catch Rob and Roy exchange worried glances. "Will the two of you just calm down? It's just for one night!" she raised her voice in agitation, "Flamin' Nora. You're both actin' like I'm moving back in and planning a vow renewal or sommit..."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's your flippin' husband," Rob mumbled, "I wouldn't put anything past that man,"

"Rob, would you please just drop it..." Carla sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers

"I mean he probably put his kid up to this in the first place! Playing on your insecurities and knowing you have a soft spot for that kid," he lowered his voice to a mumble, "and for him and all..."

"What?" Carla asked, her hands coming to rest on her hips

"Oh don't try to deny it, sis," Rob scoffed at her, "I saw you two all cosy in that hospital room,"

Carla took a step back, shaking her head, "we thought something was wrong with the baby, Rob. _Our_ baby."

"Yeah and didn't he just enjoy being your 'white knight' again, eh?" he sneered

Carla felt as though she were punched in the stomach, "that was a low blow, Rob..." she whispered

"Come on, Carla! He always swoops in when you're at your most vulnerable; he thrives on it! And you fall for it every time he shoots you those puppy dog looks like he was giving you tonight-"

"Hey," Carla rounded on him, pointing her finger at him incredulously, "don't you paint me out to be some kind of pathetic female!"

"Well, aren't you?" Rob shot back

She chuckled humourlessly, "I beg your pardon?" Upon his lack of response, she glared at him warningly, "you know, I am capable of thinking by myself, you know; when I get the chance, _Rob_!"

"Oh, well and what is that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Well you're always banging on about what he did. I don't even get space to think anymore!" She walked past him, bringing her hand up to scratch her head

"Well, there's nothing to think about because he did it!"

She spun to face him, "You see, there you go again! It's like you've got some-some personal vendetta against him! Rob, I-I know you don't like the guy, but he is the father of my baby and I'm not going to have you push him over the edge!"

"I'm not trying to push him over the edge! He's doing that all by himself!" Rob nearly shouted back

"He's trying to be better," She stated, folding her arms across her chest, "for Simon and for this baby-"

"Oh and it has nothing to do with trying to get back into your bed, does it?" Rob scoffed, "I told you, he's messing with your head, and it looks like he's succeeding..."

"I don't think this arguing is good for you, Carla, or the baby," Roy interjected calmly, "I will agree that I do share your brother's concerns regarding Peter Barlow's possible intentions,"

"Thank you, Roy" Rob stated, hoping he would be able to convince Carla to back out of this decision of hers,

"That being said," Roy interjected and Rob felt himself deflate, "I also saw how much Simon cares for you during the time Peter was away at the rehab centre. So, if you feel that by staying there tonight, and letting him take care of you, will put his mind, and yours, at rest, then I will support your decision."

Carla smiled at him, "thank you, Roy."

"Carla, I'm not trying to stress you out, alright? All I'm trying to do is protect you," Rob sighed exasperatedly, "You know damn well that he's bound to relapse to the drink again when the stress gets too much, or he'll give in to Tina again, while you're either still carrying his baby, or after you give birth, and it will destroy you worse than it did this time around! But no, I'll just stand by and let that happen, shall I?" He sat down, flicking his tie in frustration

"Rob," Carla breathed out, "look at me," she said, crouching down next to the sofa and turning his chin with her fingers, "I am really scared and all, but I can't do this on me own. We know what it were like to grow up without our dad. I'm already scared I'm going to be rubbish just like our mum. But Peter, for all his faults, is a good dad to Simon. He's made mistakes, but he would do anything for that little lad. And I know he would do anything for our baby an' all." She placed a hand on her abdomen, "this baby is the most important thing in me life right now, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them and give them everything we could have only wished for growing up: most importantly, two parents who love it unconditionally, even if they aren't together." Her eyes became glassy with tears and Rob felt himself soften, "but I need you, Rob. I need my brother to support me, not fight me on every decision I make. I need my brother to help me and not add to the stress I already have on my shoulders by picking a fight with the father of my unborn child." Her eyes pleaded with him, "Look, I don't know what is going to happen in the future. I can say that as of right now, I have no intentions of getting back with Peter, but I do want him in this baby's life. Please, Rob? You and Peter have fought for long enough, I could handle it before, but I can't anymore. I need a truce, please?" Rob sighed, and Carla bit back her tears, "Come on, you're my brother. I've got no one else to turn to. Well, you and Roy..." she smiled at the cafe owner who awkwardly stood in the kitchen watching them,

"Come 'ere, you," Rob pulled Carla up gently to the sofa, tugging her into a half hug and he rubbed her back supportively, "Have I ever let you down?"

Carla's face furrowed, "Well, yeah. Frequently..."

Rob chuckled, as she pulled herself back up to face him, "Well not this time," he promised sincerely, "not if it's what you want."

Carla nodded, "it is," her voice cracked, "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For putting this on you," she looked away briefly, "I'm not very good at asking for help am I?"

"Well you don't need to, do ya?" He told her gently, "look I'm here for you. You need anything, you come to me."

Carla nodded, her eyes unmoving from her brother as she felt smiled timidly, "I'm scared..." she whispered, the tears in her eyes beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Rob pulled her head towards him, planting a kiss supportively on her forehead, before letting her lean into his hug. He hated how much she was hurting. Peter may be the main reason for her suffering but he knew his feud with him was only adding fuel to the fire. As much as it would pain him, he had to try to back off, and trust her to make her own decisions. After all, he'd be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

Peter walked around where Carla sat on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, and her head resting on her hand. She had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, with an overnight bag, and her brother Rob in tow. He noted that Rob was surprisingly quiet, simply carrying her bag and placing it on the floor next to the chair he then sat in. Simon sat next to Carla on the sofa, playing his handheld video game, but carefully watching his step-mom for any signs of pain she might be in. Peter couldn't contain his happiness that she was back in the flat; he wanted nothing more than to make up for everything he put her through the past few months. He took a chance and caressed her hair as he moved to crouch next to her, "You okay, Car?" he asked gently, "can I get you anything?"

"No," Carla responded quietly

"Are you hungry?" Simon piped up from next to her

"Yeah, love, I can get you something to eat or drink-" Peter offered

"Stop fussing, the pair of you," she sighed in frustration

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Peter smiled at her,

"Yeah, you look really tired, Carla" Simon pointed out,

Carla reached over and ruffled his hair playfully, "Well, it's you two, you're both tiring me out!"

"Hey, how about you go run a bath and have an early night?" Peter offered, "We can get all your stuff set up."

She closed her eyes, exhaling and nodding, "actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I think I will do that, yeah." She slowly pushed herself to a standing position

"I'm gonna go call mum, that way we can watch the movie, after your bath, without having to stop it!" Simon said as he headed into his room

"Do you know what, I'll umm I'll leave you three to it," Rob said as he rose from his seat, turning to face his sister, "you know where I am if you need me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Carla responded with a smile, wrapping her arms around her brother and pulling him in for a hug, "thanks for tonight," she pulled back, placing a kiss on his cheek, before heading off to the bathroom.

Peter waited until the bathroom door closed behind Carla before he approached Rob, "thanks mate, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on alot of things, but I appreciate your help today."

"I didn't do it for you," Rob gritted out

"I know, I know that," Peter agreed, "but we have something in common Rob: your sister. And with her having this scare with the baby, I don't want us at each other's throats all the time and putting more stress on her than I have already done. I'm going to do whatever it takes to-"

"Oh save your breath," Rob rolled his eyes, "I could give a toss what you want to do. This isn't a game Peter. You know, unlike you I care about her, about that baby, and as much as I want to prove to her what a weak, useless, drunken waste of space you are, the fact is you'll do a good enough job of proving that to her all on your own. And I'm not going to be the one to bring so much stress on her that something happens to her or that little baby. So if she wants to give you the time of day, I won't stop her."

"So, what?" Peter began apprehensively, "you're not going to try to step in? Make your little digs?"

"No, Peter, I'm not," Rob responded calmly, "but I swear," he took a menacing step closer to his brother-in-law, jabbing his finger towards him, "if I see you with Tina, if I hear that you've had another drink, or you-you hurt my sister in any other way, I swear Peter, I'll kill ya." With one final warning look to him, Rob turned and left the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla stood in the bathroom, watching as the tub slowly filled with rushing water. She gently squeezed some bubble bath gel under the water flowing from the tap, before placing it back under the sink, and stepping out into the flat.

Peter watched from the kitchen as she re-entered the main room and headed over to the chair where Rob had been sitting minutes earlier. She paused for a moment, glancing about the area before bending down and looking under the chair.

"I moved your bag to the bedroom," he stated kindly as he flung the dish towel he was using over his shoulder, "I figured you'd want some privacy to change."

Carla pressed her lips together apprehensively, "thanks," she mumbled before heading towards the bedroom, nearly running into Simon as he came barreling out of his room, and he swiftly followed her into the master bedroom.

"I can get you more pillows while you're in the bath, Carla," he said excitedly, "and I can spray some of that purple misty stuff you like on the bed and all!"

"Ahh that purple stuff would be lavender," she chuckled as she dug her robe, underwear, and pajamas out of her bag, "and that's very sweet of you Si, but I'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"But that's not very comfortable. Why wouldn't you want to stay in here?" he asked innocently

Carla kept her back to him, her eyes scanning the bed beneath her bag and she bit her lip as images of Tina and Peter plagued her mind...

_"...And no matter what he tries to tell you to spare your feelings, Carla, it weren't just some fling, and it certainly weren't a one-off,"_ Tina's voice echoed in her ears, _"I mean even the first time we were together it were more than once: once on the sofa, then we moved to the bedroom right after. The bed you share with your husband," she scoffed, eyeing Carla up and down, "obviously your marital bed means about as much to him as the honeymoon suite did on your wedding night, eh? Actually, scratch that: it means about as much to him as his vows to **you** did, before he kissed **me**..."_

_"_Umm," Carla breathed out, her eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to halt the images that stabbed at her heart like a knife, "because the doctor said I should try to sleep a little propped up tonight," she lied, "And I have a better chance of staying in that position on the couch than in the bed, love."

"Oh," Simon said, "okay, then I'll set up the sofa for you!" he answered excitably, grabbing a pillow from the bed and rushing out to the main room.

Carla felt the tears welling in her eyes, unable to remove her gaze from the duvet and sheets of the bed she had once shared with her husband.

_"Well you weren't exactly an unwilling participant in that betrayal, were you Tina?" Carla responded back, "you obviously made a conscious choice to hang around long enough for all them other guests to leave so you two could be alone."_

_"Carla-," _

_For a brief minute, Tina looked almost guilty and Carla couldn't help the derisive sneer that passed her lips as she openly mocked her, "Carla!" She laughed, "What, Tina? You're sorry? Sorry that it ever happened? Sorry that you kissed my husband on my wedding night-"_

_"But if you didn't get drunk and pass out then none of this would have happened-"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry it's the butterfly effect is it?" Carla chuckled humourlessly, "So, what: I passed out, so you copped off with Peter, Peter dumped you, so you tried to seduce him back, he starts drinking and goes to rehab, and I find out? So, what's next then, Tina? Eh? I dump Peter, and he runs to you like he 'always planned'? Only it doesn't seem like it were his plan at all, eh? If he chose to turn to the drink instead of dumping me, is it?" _

_Tina placed her hands on her hips, the guilt she felt slowly being replaced by white-hot jealousy as she felt the truthfulness of Carla's words hit her like a drum. Her jealousy began to overpower her senses and she narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her, wanting nothing more now than to make her hurt as much as she was._

_"So come on, then!" __Carla continued,__ "when exactly did this great sex-fest begin then, eh?" the snappiness in her voice masking the pain of her heart shattering in her chest, "When I was in Paris and you had all that time together without fear of me catching you while you both stabbed me in the back?"_

_Tina smiled knowingly, "no," she folded her arms across her chest, seeing movement out of the corner of her eyes and watching as Tracy Barlow inched her way around the corner from Barlow's Buys, surprisingly not relishing in Carla's predicament, but actually looking upon her sister-in-law quite sympathetically. Tina took a deep breath; she knew that accosting Carla in front of her flat would draw quite the crowd, but she couldn't back down now, "the first time we made love was the night before New Years Eve," she stated loudly, wanting everyone - especially Carla-, to know exactly how long her and Peter have been in love, "when you were still very much around."_

_Carla exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she softly collapsed her back against the door of the bookies flat, "the night before New Years Eve?"_

_"Yes," Tina replied smugly, "and it were multiple times..." Carla didn't say anything for a few moments, her mind still trying to wrap itself around this information._

_"So-," Carla finally responded, raising her eyes to look at the sky and willing herself to not break in front of the young woman she had come to deem as a friend, "-so the night I were in Roy and Hayley's flat, curled up next to Hayley in her bed. You know, the night I was comforting my dying friend, Tina" her eyes came back to rest on the young woman, who now looked visibly uncomfortable once more, "the night that I had tried to convince her that even though this place might sometimes feel like the loneliest place in the world, that she was never alone. The night that in spite of all of her bravado and acceptance, that __she admitted to me how scared she was," she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat,__ " So, on **that** night Tina, despite you and my husband both knowing exactly where I was and why, you were both rolling around like a pair of cats in heat all over my flat?" Tina glanced sideways, her embarrassed eyes now landing next to Tracy and on a very quiet Roy Cropper; his expression towards her one of utter disgust and disappointment, and she realized it was the first time she'd ever seen that look upon the gentle cafe owner's face. "I saw you that night," Carla continued, her voice thick with emotion, __as Tina carefully turned her gaze back towards her, __"I told you how poorly Hayley was doing, and how upset I was and-," she furrowed her eyes at the younger woman, "-and you acted like you actually cared, while all the while, you had just come from bedding my husband. And this is something you're proud of? You're so proud of what you and my husband got up to, enough to declare it in front of all these people, just to wound me more than the two of you already 'ave done?" Carla choked out incredulously_

_"Wow, you really are a piece of work Tina, you know that?" Tracy shot at the young woman, and Carla closed her eyes in utter mortification, her hand instinctively moving to her abdomen and protectively rubbing circles over it, as if to shield her unborn baby from the humiliation its mother was experiencing._

Carla felt a hand rest supportively on her shoulder, shaking her from the memory that had taken over,

"Hey, are you okay, love?" Peter asked her softly but was taken aback when she spun towards him, her water-filled eyes blazing.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She nearly screamed at him.

"Car-"

"That night I went to see Hayley," Carla interrupted him, her voice shaking with a mixture of anger and heartbreak, "the first night you bedded your mistress all over this flat," she spat at him, "I came home and you were vacuuming the sofa cushions, and tidying up," she let out an incredulous laugh, "God, I should have seen it then," she scolded herself, turning slightly and running both hands through her hair, "And you put the sheets in the wash, acting like you did it all for me." She turned back to face him, brushing the back of her hand under her nose and across her cheek to catch the tears that had fallen there, "oh no, no, I forgot! You did it because, 'you had to keep busy. You were here worrying about me, all night', isn't that right, Pe'er?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, as the tears poured down her face, and she glanced around, "So don't you dare ask me if I'm okay! I see you and her everywhere in here, laughing at me behind my back while you got up to your dirty little trysts,-"

"Carla, no-" Peter tried to assure her but she wasn't having any of it, as she grabbed her change of clothes,

"God, I hate being in this place!" she sobbed as she darted around him and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Peter exhaled a tearful breath, and slowly sank down onto the bed, his head dropping into his hands.

"What did you do say to her?" Simon asked accusingly as he came around the corner.

"Nothing, Si," Peter answered, "Carla is just not very comfortable around me right now."

"Is that the real reason why she won't stay in here?"

Peter nodded, "It's too painful for her, love."

Simon nodded, "but it's going to be hard to take care of her when she's out on the sofa."

"I know..."

"I have an idea..."

Peter's head popped up, "what do you mean, Si?"

"I have an idea of how we can keep an eye on Carla tonight while she stays on the couch."

Peter smiled at his son, "tell me then, what's that?"

Simon beckoned him with his finger, "follow me!"

Peter followed his son into his bedroom and watched as he pulled out a box from his closet and smirked.

Simon looked up hopefully to his dad, "we gotta get it set up now while she's in the bath. Then we can bring it out when she falls asleep..."

* * *

Carla stirred on the sofa, clutching a pillow to her body as the sun's rays poured into the main room of the bookies flat. It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings, remembering that she wasn't in the spare room at Roy's, but back in the flat she had shared with Peter and his son for the better part of two years. She must have passed out during the movie, following her bath, and either Simon or Peter must have covered her body with a duvet before they went to bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, cuddling the pillow to her ever closer, before her ears caught the sound of a slight snore.

She opened her eyes and looked to the floor beside the couch, where she lay on her side, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

The coffee table had been pushed away, and there, laying on an inflatable mattress a foot away from the sofa, was a thoroughly conked out Simon: his body twisted in the duvet, a book resting on his chest, and taking up the majority of the mattress, and next to him, lay her husband: his legs up on the mattress, while his back and head lay on the floor next to it.

Carla snuggled down into her pillow, and clutched the other closer to her, her eyes unable to leave the image before her. She leaned forward a bit to see what book was sprawled on Simon's chest and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as the title became clear: **_Best Baby Names for 2014_**

She brought a hand to her mouth to cover the sob that threatened to escape, and she slowly inhaled and exhaled to quell her emotions. Her eyes darted about the room, and fell on the clock. It was still much too early to get up, so she snuggled down a bit further into the sofa, her eyes watching as Simon stirred next to her and rolled onto his side so he was now facing her, his eyes still closed as his breathing regulated to a slow, steady rhythm once more. With a deep exhale of her own, Carla let her arm drop forwards to drape over the side of the sofa, next to her, and fell back into a sleep herself,

...while unbeknownst to her, Simon had peeked up at her...

Peter awoke about two hours later. As he lifted his head forward he hissed in pain, bringing his hand up to massage the back of his neck that, having been in an awkward position for an extended period of time, cracked loudly. His eyes squinted as they brought the room into focus. He had been half kicked off the flamin' air mattress by his son, but he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw him now curled up on his side into the tiniest ball possible and facing Carla, who lay halfway on her stomach on the sofa, her arm dangling over the side, while her other hand lay relaxed, close to her face. Peter pushed himself up from his place on the floor, wanting to get a start on the breakfast he and Simon planned on making for Carla, when he paused suddenly: his eyes catching something he had never seen before.

There, resting in Carla's dangling hand, was his son's; his fingers wrapped loosely around Carla's almost protectively.

Peter felt his heart flutter at the sight. After all this time, Simon had well and truly warmed up to Carla...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was going to update 'A Casual Arrangement' first, but this story seems to be getting more traffic and reviews. I'll hopefully get an update of 'A Casual Arrangement' up in the next few days.**

* * *

"Si," Peter gently shook his son awake, "Wakey, wakey,"

Simon groaned, raising his head and blinking his eyes repeatedly until his dad came into sharper focus, "What?" he asked groggily

"You wanted to make breakfast didn't you?" Peter asked, before standing upright quietly so as not to wake the woman still fast asleep on the sofa

Simon yawned, "oh, right," he mumbled, and rubbed his eye with his free hand. Ever so slowly he unwrapped his fingers from Carla's, causing her to moan softly and roll onto her back. The duvet that had been over her lay lazily across her hips, her pajama top having risen slightly and Simon stared at the small bump that now lay atop her normally flat stomach.

"Dad!" Simon whispered, drawing Peter's attention from the kitchen and beckoning him over with his hand.

Peter came to stand behind the settee, and mouthed a 'what is it?' to his son who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat and pointing to Carla's bump. Peter's eyes followed his son's outstretched finger, and couldn't stop the tears that formed in them at the sight. His eyes shifted quickly to Carla's face, and was slightly relieved to see she was still sleeping, her cheek pressing against her pillow towards the back of the sofa, before turning his gaze back to the bump.

He knelt down behind the sofa, resting his head on his arms on the leather cushions. He felt as though he was seeing something he shouldn't be instead of the midriff of the woman he was madly in love with. He sniffled slightly, raising a finger to wipe a tear that had traipsed down his cheek. He wanted so desperately to place his hands on his wife's warm skin, onto the small bump; wanted to lean down and press his cheek against it, to where their baby lie beneath, and whisper how much he or she was already loved. He wanted to lean down and kiss his slumbering wife's lips, telling her how much he loved her.

But he knew he couldn't do any of those things. He had lost that privilege the moment he kissed Tina on his wedding night. So instead, he reached down and carefully pulled the duvet up to just under Carla's neck. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as she mumbled almost irritably in her sleep, before turning on her side so she was facing the back of the couch, her fingers grasping the duvet and snuggling under it further. Before he could stop himself, he placed his hand on her head, his fingers gently massaging her scalp, before placing a kiss on her hair, then motioning for Simon to follow him into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, dad," Simon said sadly, "I thought it would make you happy."

"Oh it did, Si," Peter whispered, drawing his son in for a hug, "it made me very happy. But I won't pretend I'm not upset either."

"Why though?"

"Because if I hadn't messed up and hurt Carla, then I would get to do all the dad stuff that I can't do now," Peter sighed painfully, "I would be making my wife breakfast in bed, instead of her sleeping uncomfortably on the settee because she can't stand to be near me. And knowing that I won't be able to be there every step of the way with the woman I love, just..." he kissed the top of Simon's head, "it breaks my heart, you know? But it's my own fault, and all I can do now is spend every day of the rest of my life not just promising but actually being a better dad to you and that little baby and, if she ever decides to give me another chance, a better man and husband to Carla. I love her so much, Simon," Peter sniffled quietly, "and I want nothing more than to take all her pain away and be the man she always believed I was, instead of the car crash I am."

"Maybe we can both make it up to her?" Simon whispered, "I was rubbish to her before, but she never stopped caring about me, even when I was horrible to her."

Peter smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of Simon's head, "maybe we should start on making her breakfast and go from there, yeah?"

"Yeah," Simon nodded happily as they both quietly began to work.

* * *

The smell of eggs frying and bacon crackling, wafted into Carla's nostrils...

_"Hmm I could get used to this," she said in a low sultry voice, as she watched Peter frying their eggs and bacon in the kitchen, "lazy Saturday with my fiancee making me breakfast,"_

_"As opposed to the other days when I make you breakfast?" he teased, turning around and winking at her._

_"Hmm, you got a point there," She chuckled. Her eyes stayed on him, watching as he placed slices of toast in the toaster, and she smiled. She was so deliriously happy, a feeling she hadn't felt since she first married Paul, and never thought she'd ever feel again._

_Slowly she pushed herself up from her seat, her hands delicately playing with the front of her robe, "how did I get so lucky, eh?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around Peter from behind him and resting her cheek against his back_

_Peter turned in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, his one hand sliding down between her bum cheeks, "I'm the lucky one, baby..." he smiled as he captured her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into her body as their kiss became more passionate_

_"Hey," Peter said breaking away from the kiss but continuing to pull her against him and his now apparent arousal, "if you keep distracting me, I'm gonna burn our breakfast,"_

_"mmm, let it burn, then..." she whispered huskily, pressing another kiss to his lips and slipping her tongue into his mouth, when they stopped suddenly upon hearing two sets of feet making their way up the stairs to the flat, "who's that?" she asked incredulously, turning in his arms and fixing her robe._

_She watched as the flat door opened, and Tina stepped in, shooting Carla a wicked smile._

_"Tina?" Carla asked in shock, "how did you get in 'ere?"_

_"Peter let me in..." Tina responded, gesturing to the man who stepped into the flat beside her. _

_Carla's eyes widened in confusion and fear as Peter stepped into the flat, smiling at her as he pulled Tina in close to him, "Wha- what?" Carla choked out, her eyes glancing down to the arms that remained firmly wrapped around her own waist and she froze._

_The arms around her did not belong to Peter..._

_She slowly turned her head, glancing up and over her shoulder to where Frank's face grinned back at her_

_"No!" she screamed, trying to pull away but Frank's grip on her tightened, "no, let me go!" she screamed again, her eyes locking now on Peter's, "Peter, please...help me!"_

_"Sorry love," Peter whispered, "__ It's been exhausting 'saving' you from him, over and over. __I told you it were your fault for my drinking; putting so much pressure on me to constantly be your hero and the perfect husband. Tina's saved me. She's the one I love now..."_

_"No," Carla sobbed, watching as Peter turned Tina towards him, cupping her face like he had done with her so many times before, and kissing her passionately. She couldn't contain the sobs that overtook her, as she collapsed in Frank's embrace, watching as a smug Tina pulled Peter towards the bedroom, ripping her jacket off and pulling her top over her head as they continued to kiss hungrily, Peter's hands roaming her almost naked skin, as they entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. Their giggles and moans burned into Carla's ears, and she raised her hands to cover them as if to block out the sound._

_Her hands were brought away from her ears and she was spun to face Frank, who smiled at her, "now, where were we?" he asked as he tried to press another kiss to her lips, but she managed to pull out of his embrace and back herself up into the storage cabinet. _

_"No, you're dead!" She whispered shakily_

_"You're recovering well sweetheart," Frank whispered to her, crossing his arms over his chest smugly, "and practically glowing with that baby inside you, even if it is his..."_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head, 'no, you're not real…you're not real…' she thought frantically._

_"Of course I'm real darling," he said soothingly, "I'm here for you; just like I was when I was alive, and just as I've always been since my death."_

_She re-opened her now tear-filled eyes and shook her head more forcefully, "no" her voice cracked, "no, I want you to go…"_

_"Now we both now I won't be leaving, Carla," Frank chuckled, "I didn't leave the last time you asked me either, remember?"_

_"Why are you here Frank?" her voice was quiet and pleading, and she couldn't help but notice what looked like a flicker of guilt that crossed his features as he gazed upon her._

_"Because I'm trying to make things right Carla," he stated almost genuinely, "I'm trying to make you see what life would have been like for us, had we not had that little…scuffle… the night before the wedding." _

_"Scuffle?" she choked out disbelievingly. Her eyes were blazing and her face contorted in rage as she attempted to distance herself further from him, "You dare call what you did to me a scuffle?" she ground out, her jaw clenched together._

_"Carla?" Frank stated calmly, slowly circling the kitchen counter as she backed away from him, "Let's not get riled up, eh? Not while our guests are trying to enjoy their passionate time with one another in your bed..."_

**"Car?" a voice called gently to her, echoing throughout the flat, "Carla, what's wrong?"**

_"You –" she breathed out shakily, trying to control her rage. "You-" she grunted in frustration and attempted to run from the flat, but Frank was right on her heels. _

_He grabbed her arm and turned her forcefully towards him, pulling her closer to his body while she tried to wriggle free. He flashed her a smile as he grabbed both her arms, spinning her from the front door and pushing her roughly against the kitchen counter. _

_She let out a cry of pain as her back collided with the counter behind her, but she continued to fight against him, trying to wrench herself out of his grip._

_"When are you going to learn eh?" Frank stated smugly as he continued to restrain her futile attempts to escape, "When are you going to learn that you can't fight me Carla?" As she gave an almighty push against him, he used her momentum to lift her up, and slam her onto the countertop. Her body landed painfully and she struggled to catch her breath as he pinned her down and leaned over her. Her legs were dangling over the side, and he kicked them apart to stand between them. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and forced them over her head, pinning them painfully above her as she coughed, trying desperately to draw air into her lungs. He leaned his face in close to hers and brought his free hand up to caress her cheek. She wriggled beneath him, moving her face away from his touch. He quickly gripped a fistful of her hair and gave it a sharp tug, forcing her eyes to lock onto his. _

**...Somewhere in the background, she could hear Peter calling for her...**

_"Why do you insist on fighting me at every turn?" Frank spat at her, "You are mine, and mine alone. I don't want to hurt you Carla, but you just don't get it do you? You keep bringing this on yourself." Her eyes were wide as he leaned down and laid a bruising kiss on her lips, before leaning in close to her ear and whispering, "This is your dream sweetheart. Deep down you knew he never loved you, Carla! That's why he's in there fucking the babysitter, and I'm out here...even if I am dead. I'm here, in your mind. Always in your mind. You know I was the only one to love you, that he was bound to do this to you eventually. He doesn't deserve you, he never deserved you! I would have never slept with the barmaid if I had you. I would have worshipped you and our baby every day...but you ruined us, Carla. You broke my heart and so I broke you, and it looks like he built you back up just to break you down too..." He smiled smugly at her, his hand reaching down and slipping under her robe, "may as well make the most of my being here now, eh?..."_

* * *

She gasped as her body jolted and she sprung upright, still half-asleep, right into Peter's embrace, "It's okay love," he whispered, his hands wrapping around her comfortingly, and running soothingly down her hair, "it's okay, you were just having a nightmare."

"He was here, he was here, he was here," she whispered repeatedly, her body shaking in his embrace, "is Frank gone? Is he gone?"

"He's gone, love," Peter assured her, planting a kiss on her temple, "Look, it's just me and Simon," he encouraged her

Her body continued to shake profusely, her skin covered in sweat and she began to hyperventilate. Her breathing erratic and shallow as she now became fully awake.

"Can't...breathe..." she gritted out trying to push herself out of Peter's embrace, feeling suddenly painfully constricted

"What's wrong with her?" Simon asked tearfully from behind his father

"She's just had a nightmare, Si. It's okay Car," Peter tried to soother her, "just breathe slowly love," But she wasn't relaxing, her legs climbing onto the sofa and pushing herself back into the armrest as she tried to put a safe space between herself and the other two people in the flat. She felt like she was suffocating, her body brought back to the state of shock she endured after Frank's attack just under three years prior.

"...need...meds..." she breathed out, her tearful eyes locking on Peter's, "...please...?"

"Okay," Peter jumped to his feet, "at Roy's, yeah?" he asked, grabbing his jacket off the hook,

She nodded, "...up...stairs..." she coughed out

"Okay, Simon's here with you love, I'll be back as fast as I can," Peter's eyes were lined with tears as he watched her nod while curling up into a fetal position on the sofa, his son gingerly going to sit next to her, and he dashed out of the flat.

"It'll be okay, Carla," Simon said with a sniffle, as he curled up next to her, feeling her body shaking beneath the duvet, "Dad won't let anything happen to you..."

* * *

Peter raced across the Rosamund Street towards Roy's Rolls, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Carla had been prone to nightmares and anxiety attacks following Frank's assault on her. They only got worse when he was acquitted and began mentally torturing her in the factory. They started to lessen slightly once she and Peter decided to leave Weatherfield and hit the open seas. Once away, the episodes were so few and far between that Peter had foolishly believed she was back to normal. He was naive, of course: the horror and trauma of something like that never truly leaves a victim; a reality that hit him like a slap in the face upon their return to Weatherfield after their sailing adventure and stint in LA in 2012. She couldn't take the memories that overwhelmed her and had tried to drown them in alcohol. She had tried leaving to live in LA on her own without Peter, but once she realized she couldn't, she came back, putting her love for him above her own suffering. She knew she needed a way to cope being back in Weatherfield for good, and so went to the doctor, where she was prescribed anti-anxiety pills to take whenever she had an episode. They had seemed to do the trick, with her needing them less and less as she threw herself back into stride at the factory...

It had been a while since Carla had endured one of her nightmares; and Peter had always been able to calm her down just by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close to him. But this time was different. She couldn't relax in his embrace; and with the scare they had with the baby the night prior, he was terrified her anxiety attack would turn into a full blown panic attack, potentially putting her health and the health of their baby in danger.

"Peter!" a voice called to him, stepping into his path and causing him to skid to a stop.

He angrily rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone, Tina!" he stated as he stepped around her and pushed his way into the cafe, Tina right on his heels

"Peter, I haven't seen you in a while, I just wanted to-" she tried to placate him

Peter spun to face her, "I said, leave it, Tina!" he shouted before making a beeline for the counter

"Peter?" Roy asked, concern filling his voice, "what's the matter?"

"Carla," Peter breathed out, "I need to get something for her," he gestured to the flat door, not wanting to mention out loud what he needed,

"yes, yes," Roy nodded understandingly, his eyes shifting quizzically to Tina who stood with her eyes blazing into Peter, "of-of course, come with me," he beckoned, nodding to Anna to take over.

As Peter went to follow Roy, Tina angrily grabbed his arm and spun him towards her, "you and Carla?" she huffed, "don't tell me you've taken her back?"

Peter wrenched his arm free from her, and leaned in angrily towards her, "What I do with_ my wife _has nowt to do with you. Now, I won't ask you again: back off, Tina!" he snarled in her face, spinning and hastily following Roy up the stairs to the flat.

Tina stood staring at the door, jealousy overtaking her as tears filling her now murderous eyes, "we'll see about that..."


	9. Chapter 9

Peter exited Roy's flat from the secondary entrance, wanting to avoid another run-in with Tina in the cafe at all costs. He raced back down Rosamund Street, clutching the small bottle of pills in his hand, and sharply turned the corner towards the flat, quickly putting the key in the lock and pushing the door opened. Taking the stairs two at a time, he pushed his way into his flat, slightly out of breath but energized with the fear-induced adrenaline coursing through him.

"Si, get us a glass of water please," he ordered his son, watching as the young boy jumped off the sofa where Carla now lay on her back, one hand held against her chest, and the palm of the other pressing into her forehead. Her breathing had definitely slowed from when he left them, but her body continued to shake, her skin covered in sweat as she tried to slow it down further.

"Here, love," Peter said, taking a seat next to her, his eyes scanning the directions on the bottle, "is it still just the one? These are different than the ones you had prescribed the last time,"

Carla pushed herself to a semi reclined position and she nodded, "lower dosage...safer...," she managed to shudder out, using her hand to gesture over her abdomen before shakily taking the now opened bottle from Peter, scooping out and placing a small tablet under her tongue

Simon reached over the sofa and handed her the glass of water he had poured for her. Carla accepted the glass, pausing to cup Simon's face reassuringly, her thumb brushing along his cheek and flashing him a lopsided smile, "thank you," she mouthed to him. Gripping the glass to her, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, waiting for the pill to dissolve entirely, but her inability to slow her breathing down further kept causing her panic to rise.

Peter watched as she struggled to relax, and he rose to his feet, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket. "Car?" he called to her gently, "scooch forward,"

She opened her eyes and looked at him warily, but he supportingly placed a hand on her shoulder, "if you don't trust me for anything else, just trust me on this; please?" he could see she was caving , her desire to relax beating out her initial stubbornness, "come on, budge up" he whispered with a smile.

She shifted forward on the couch, allowing him to settle in behind her, with his back pressed into the armrest, his legs on either side of her body and he pulled her towards him so her back was against his chest, "Okay, breathe with me now," he encouraged her, taking one of her hands in his and taking a slow breath in through his nose for eight counts, and then slowly releasing it for another eight counts through pursed lips. It took a her a few cycles to get into the rhythm with him, but as he simply caressed her hair with one hand, while the thumb of his other stroked her fingers, soon enough they were breathing in tandem. Carla's eyes remained closed, one hand balancing the water glass on her leg, and the other gently placed upon her bump almost protectively as Peter's remained resting over it. Simon sat on the sofa facing her and his dad, and simply patted Carla's leg encouragingly.

When she felt her heart had returned to a a somewhat steady beat, she raised the glass of water to her lips and took a long sip, the water both cooling and quenching her dry, hot mouth. She felt Peter press a kiss to the back of her head encouragingly as she lowered the glass; something caught her eye and she let out a laugh. Simon and Peter both glanced at each other, "Car?" Peter whispered into her hair, wanting to linger as close as possible to the smell of her shampoo that he had missed for over a month now, "what is it?"

Carla continued to try to suppress a laugh, her hand now leaving her abdomen to playfully pick at the knee of Peter's pyjama pants, "did you really go into the cafe wearing _these_?" she giggled.

Peter chuckled, "well excuse me, madam, but I didn't exactly think I had time to change into me best trousers..."

Carla snickered, turning her head to look at the man behind her, "did you go out in your slippers and all, grandad?"

Peter instinctively pulled her closer to him, his lips hovering above her ear, "you never did work on that sssmugnness of yours, did you?" They both laughed, and Simon watched them, smiling at the way everything looked so normal between them again.

It was short-lived of course, as Carla turned her gaze from Peter towards where his hand now rested upon her bump, his thumb grazing the material that lay beneath his hand almost naturally. Simon saw the smile drop from Carla's face, her eyes beginning to line with tears, and he raised himself from the couch, "I'm going to go wash up, and then we may need to try breakfast again, dad."

"Yeah, sounds good son," Peter responded, watching as Simon shot a concerned look towards Carla, before heading off to the washroom. Peter knew the moment Carla's mood had shifted; her body stiffened the moment she turned her head from him, "you okay?" he asked softly

Carla pulled herself up from where she had been reclining against Peter, turning so that she was now sitting where Simon had been minutes earlier, and faced him, hugging a pillow in front of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered

"For what?"

"For the nightmare, scaring Si...what must he think of me, eh?"

"Car, you know you never need to apologize to me about that. And don't worry about Simon, he's just never seen you like that before," Peter replied supportingly, "he's worried about you. Didn't think you should be out here on your own. That's why he insisted on bringing out that contraption last night." he pointed to the air mattress, and caught the faintest smirk tugging at Carla's lips

"He did seem to hog the most of it, didn't he?" she chuckled

"I'll say, me neck's been contorted in ways I didn't think possible." he laughed, giving his neck a brief rub. "It's been a while since you've had one of them nightmares, love. Do you want to talk about it?" Carla hugged the pillow to her ever closer, her eyes darting about the flat, "it's just," Peter continued softly, "normally I'd be able to calm you down, but you just weren't able to this time. What happened?"

"He was in here," Carla whispered, her eyes fixed near the kitchen, "most times I have these nightmares, I'm in my old flat, or the factory, the pub, the bistro, the street, the cafe...anywhere that Frank and I had been before. So whenever I came out of it, I knew he weren't around because I'd be here or on the boat, or in LA... But when I woke up this time, I could have sworn he was still here. It were too real..."

"What happened, Car?"

"Do you remember the morning after we got engaged, before we headed over to Dierdre's to tell her the news?" at Peter's nod she continued, "well, it were that morning, you were making breakfast like you did that day, and we were kissing in the kitchen and we heard two people coming up the stairs, and it were you and Tina. And when I looked behind me it were Frank, not you. He-he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. And I screamed and begged you to help me, but you wouldn't," she sniffled, tears lining her eyes, "you said it was exhausting saving me from him over and over. That I were the reason you started drinking again: putting too much pressure on you to always be my hero and the perfect husband -"

"Carla you know that's not true-"

"Do I?" Carla scoffed, "you told me as much yourself the night before you went to rehab."

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust with himself, "Carla I didn't mean any of that. I was lashing out and being a coward to boot. I didn't want to admit the truth so it were easier to blame you then to own up to what I did." He locked eyes on her, "I'm so sorry-,"

"You then umm-" Carla interrupted, not fully believing Peter's attempt to deflect blame from her, "You said Tina saved you, and that you loved her." her sorrowful green eyes gazed into his and she exhaled deeply, "then you two started ripping each others clothes off and headed to the bedroom. I was left out here with him...and he wouldn't leave again..." She looked back towards the kitchen, "and I know it weren't real, but when I woke up and I were in the same room with the same smells, I just started panicking that the last two years had all been a cruel joke: that he wasn't really dead and he was alive and here, and I couldn't stop myself, I was just so scared, and brought right back to the time he-" she rubbed her lips together, her hand coming up to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

Peter leaned forward, placing his hand comfortingly on her knee and giving it a small shake, "hey? You're safe, you know that right?" he whispered softly watching as her eyes came back gently to him, "I know my word don't count for much anymore Carla, but I swear I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"You made that promise before," she answered quietly

"I know-" he started

"- and then you hurt me..." she interrupted him bitingly, "you built me up from the pieces Frank left of me, and then you shattered me..."

"I can't apologize to you enough for what I did, and I don't blame you for hating me" he said, his eyes lining with tears, "but if you ever do decide to give me a second chance, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure I become the man you believed me to be." When she didn't respond, simply staring down into the pillow she hugged against her, he simply nodded and stood up, walking over to grab his jacket, "I'm going to nip to Dev's," he said, "pick up some more eggs and some milk, so Si and I can re-do this breakfast," he pressed his palms into the cushions on the back of the sofa, "obviously coffee is a no for you right now, but is there anything else you'd like instead?" he asked, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "hmm?"

Carla rested her cheek upon the pillow she gripped to her body, "You going back out like that?" she asked, her eyes gesturing to the pyjama pants,

"May as well keep the style on trend..." he winked at her

"I'm craving pineapple juice," she mumbled with a pout

"Pineapple juice it is." Peter replied back, his lips tugging into a grin, "Let Si know I'll be back in a bit." He straightened up and walked to the door, pausing when he heard his wife's soft voice cut through the silence, "Pe'er?"

"Yeah?" he felt his stomach flip slightly

"I don't hate you."

Peter smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest as he nodded and pulled open the flat door.

_He still had a chance..._

* * *

"New look for you then is it, Peter?" Dev teased from behind the counter

Peter chuckled, "yeah, I like to keep the fashion gossip train ever chugging along these parts you know," he stated as he placed the items on the counter, "just these, thanks Dev,"

"So how have you and Carla been, since you've been back?" Dev asked kindly as he rung up the items in the register

Peter nodded, "we're on talking terms, but that's about it really."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you made a huge mistake in cheating on Carla," Dev stated, "massively huge-"

"Cheers Dev," Peter mumbled

"Let me finish," Dev chided him, "but I'll tell you what mate, that woman loves the bones off of you," he smiled at the man, "You two have been through a hell of a lot together. You complement each other, you look good together. So don't give up on her."

Peter smiled at the shopkeeper, handing him a note and waiting for the change back, "I were a fool to not realize what I had before I massively screwed it up. I'll tell you something for nothing Dev," Peter said, grabbing the bag off the counter, "If I ever get the chance to make it up to her, I'm never letting her go, again."

"Make sure you don't," Dev said, "or mark my words, there will be plenty of men ready and willing to take your place..."

Peter nodded his agreement, raising the bag in gratitude, before heading out the door.

"Peter?"

He stopped in his tracks, rolling his head and his eyes before turning to face Tina, "Again? You stalking me or sommit?"

"Please I just want to talk to you," Tina begged,

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Tina. So please, just leave me alone." He stated firmly before turning and walking down the street towards his flat

"Well, maybe Carla will then, eh?" Tina shouted after him, causing him to freeze momentarily.

Tina swallowed the lump forming in her throat as Peter slowly turned his head to glare at her over his shoulder, "what did you say?" he gritted out. When she didn't respond he turned and stalked back towards her, "what is that a threat?"

Tina waited until he was stood directly in front of her before whispering, "you bet it is."

"You spiteful, vindictive..."

"Save it, Peter," Tina stated with a smirk, "Look I'll make this simple for ya: either you make time to meet with me today, or I tell Carla all about how you told me you loved me. How you planned on running away with me..."

Peter shook his head at her incredulously, "You're off your head!" he accused her, "she won't believe a word that comes out of your mouth!"

Tina took a step closer to him, "No?" she asked slyly, "You sure about that?"

"It's not true. You're making it all up simply to hurt her," Peter tried to reason with her

Tina shrugged, "Don't matter," she spat coldly, "she may or may not believe me, Peter, but I can guarantee one thing," her lips hovered close to his, "after the stunt you pulled on her wedding night, after sleeping with me the night she was at Hayley's, I can promise that she _definitely_ won't believe _you_! And after I'm done, she'll never trust you again."

Peter felt his blood boiling beneath his skin, "Meet me in the Rovers at noon," he said to her, "and after that I don't see or hear from you ever again."

Tina smirked, "now now, let's not be hasty, eh?" she whispered, laying her hands upon his chest and pressing a kiss to his lips, chuckling as he pulled back from her, "lover..." she sashayed around him and headed off down Coronation Street.

Peter watched her walk away, collapsing his back against the wall between number nine and number eleven. He felt his breathing quicken, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His mouth suddenly went very dry, and he craved nothing more than a bottle of whisky or vodka to quench it. He leaned his head against the bricks behind him, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

His eyes opened suddenly and they fixed upon the building across the road.

He knew what he had to do.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his mobile and scrolled until he hit the name he was looking for.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the call button.

"Hello?" came the reply after two rings

"Hey, it's me. Look, I know we haven't got the best track record right now, me and you, but I need your help. Yeah, I know, but I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't desperate. Can you meet me at the factory in say an hour or so? Look I'm begging you, please?" He waited with unabated breath for the confirmation and sighed with relief, "Okay, great. I'll meet you in the loading bay area, in just over an hour. Alright? Cheers Rob..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's dad?" Simon asked as he sat on the sofa opposite Carla

"He's nipped to Dev's to get some more eggs and milk for breakfast," she responded, "I guess I ruined your first attempt, didn't I?"

"It's alright," Simon responded chuckling as he looked to the kitchen, where the burnt eggs and toast remained on the counter, "are you...okay...now?" he asked tentatively

Carla smiled at her stepson, "yeah," she nodded, "I'm okay now," she reached out and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry if I worried you, kid."

Simon smiled back at her, his eyes lowering for a few mintues as silence descended upon the flat again.

"Who's Frank?"

Carla's head snapped up as his quiet voice vibrated against her eardrums, "what?" she whispered shakily

"You were shouting at someone named Frank to 'let you go', and saying you wanted him to leave," Simon responded, "and you sounded really scared. Who is he?"

"Ohh ummm," Carla rubbed the back of her neck, "look, Si..." she exhaled, "I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Wasn't he the man that you worked with at the factory?" Simon asked quietly

"Umm yeah, Si, he was." She responded, her mind racing to find the easiest answer possible. She glanced at the door, silently wishing that Peter hadn't left to go to the corner shop.

"I heard that you had hurt him; that you and dad hurt both him and my mum." Simon said, "and that you tried to have him thrown in jail by lying about him hurting you, like how I lied about you hitting me..."

Carla felt sick to her stomach. "Who told you that Si?"

"Leanne's mum," Simon responded, "I overheard her and Leanne talking about how women like you give others a bad name," his eyes were now looking down at his fingers, "that you use men to get what you want, and you don't care who you hurt. But when they saw me coming in, they stopped talking and wouldn't answer me when I asked them questions," Simon glanced up to see Carla looking into the kitchen, her eyes filled with unshed tears, and biting her lower lip. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No, I did, Si," Carla breathed out, unable to meet her stepson's eyes as she tried to find the most general way of explaining this to an almost 10 year old, "I hurt him the way your dad hurt Leanne. But I didn't lie about him hurting me to get him thrown in jail; he just took my breaking his heart really, really, badly..."

"Did he hit ya?" Simon asked,

Carla finally looked up to the young boy, his face contorted in concern, his eyes wide and brows furrowed. Her lips twisted for a moment, as she pondered how to answer: it wasn't the truth, but it would be the simplest way of answering a difficult question. And, to be fair, it wasn't a complete lie, either. Mentally she kicked herself; she wished she had better control over her nightmares; wished she never shouted Frank's name out loud and opened that can of worms to this young boy who deserved to be shielded from all the bad in the world. Her emotions began to overtake her, and she once again looked to the door of the flat wondering what was taking Peter so damn long...

"You promised you would be honest with me," Simon whispered, "after everything that happened with Tina, we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore..."

Carla sighed audibly, smiling as she met his worried eyes and nodded, "I did, didn't I?" at his encouraging nod, she took a deep breath and responded, "Yeah, Si, he did," she responded, "he hurt me very badly."

"Is that why you and my dad got close?"

"I liked your dad for a while before I started working with, or even seeing Frank," Carla said in a low voice, "but he was with Leanne, and Frank really liked me, and he was a very nice man," she swallowed down the bile that rose to her throat, "at first," she blew out a shaky breath, "he really loved me, but as much as I wanted to, I just didn't feel the same way. I think maybe he always knew that I didn't, but he hoped I would. So when I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore, he got really angry. And I asked him to leave my flat but he wouldn't. He just got angrier and angrier, until he snapped," a single tear traipsed down Carla's cheek and she brushed it away with her finger, "and he-he hurt me, very badly. Maria took me to the hospital. The police arrested Frank, and your dad was there to support me when he could while I got better. But in February two years ago, Frank was found not guilty because they realized that your dad and I had started seeing each other in secret a few weeks before the trial. And everyone believed I had made the whole thing up, including your mum and Stella."

"Where is Frank now?"

"He's dead, love." Carla answered solemnly, "accident at the factory between him and his mum. He had come back to the factory after the trial, and was making it really hard for me to be there, or to be in my flat on me own."

"That why you came to live 'ere?" Simon asked

Carla nodded, "Yeah..."

"Because you were scared?"

"Yeah," she bit her lip, "anyways, he eventually admitted that he hurt me, and I didn't know it at the time, but his mum had overheard. I ended up running away scared that he would do it again; they got into an argument and there was a scuffle between them, and he died. It were an accident." Carla took another deep breath, "Look Simon...at the end of the day, what your dad and I did was wrong. We shouldn't have started seeing each other while he was still with Leanne, and I don't blame you for hating me all this time. I may have never lied about what Frank did to me, but I believe I deserved what he did to me, and because of that I get these bad nightmares every so often."

"But Leanne hurt me dad, and he never hit her..." Simon said, "And you and dad have fought too, but he's never hit you either."

"No, because you're dad's a good man..." Carla answered

"So then it's not your fault that Frank hit ya," Simon stated, "no matter how much you may have hurt him. He just wasn't a good man."

"Thanks Si," she smiled at him lopsidedly, "I am really sorry if I frightened you this morning,"

"You frightened me dad more," Simon chuckled humourlessly, "When you started screaming, I've never seen him so scared."

"Really?" Carla asked feeling a horrible guilt take over her, her ears picking up on the sound of the lower flat door opening and closing, and Peter's footfalls making their way up the stairs

"Yeah, he dropped the frying pan on the floor, and ran to you. Kept telling you everything would be okay, and that he loves you, and kept begging you to wake up." Simon told her as the flat door opened and Peter stepped in

"Sorry about that, Dev got to talking, you know how he gets," Peter joked as he made his way into the kitchen and placed the carrier bag onto the countertop. His eyes cast over to where his son and his wife sat on the sofa, and he slowly made his way over.

"You feeling better, love?" he asked as he crouched down beside Carla, his hand running down her hair lovingly

Carla nodded, avoiding eye contact with her husband, "Yeah, Simon's been keeping a close eye on me, haven't you?"

Simon nodded, "yeah we were just talking about how hungry we were, right Carla?"

Carla smirked at him and nodded, "yeah," she glanced in Peter's direction, "having an almighty fit in the morning tends to bring out the hunger in a girl..."

Peter smiled, his hand still smoothing out her hair, "I'm just glad you're okay." At his whispered words, Carla finally raised her gaze to meet his.

The moment their eyes met, they both nearly gasped. That old electrical charge that pulsed between them had finally resurfaced after lying dormant for months. That charge that had always sparked whenever they stole secretive glances to each other when neither Leanne or Frank were looking - neither wanting to express how they truly felt; each resigning themselves to their settled domestic choices; the current that vibrated through them the first time their lips touched when he confessed that he loved her; that spark that resided deep in them every time they were simply near each other, always ready to reignite their barely contained passion into white hot flames...

...That same charge that had fizzled out when his affair with Tina came to light. And yet, here it was, back again. And while Peter relished in its return, it frightened Carla to near tears. She tore her gaze away, just in time to see Simon jump off the couch

"Come on, dad!" he urged Peter, "I'm starving!"

"Coming son," Peter called as Simon headed into the kitchen, his gaze remaining on Carla's profile, "you sure you're okay? Can I get you anything?"

Carla shook her head, hugging the pillow to her closer, "No, I'm okay thanks,"

Peter smiled, as he pushed himself to a standing position, "So, then. Fried egg okay? Or would you prefer scrambled?"

"Fried, ta."

"Coming right up," he gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze and headed to the kitchen where Simon had just scraped the burnt eggs into the garbage pail.

Carla stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the flip in her stomach that remained after Peter's hand had rested briefly upon her shoulder, and she chewed her lip pensively. He always knew how to make her feel safe and secure. How to constantly draw her back from the brink, and how to charm his way out of the doghouse.

She listened as he and Simon playfully chided one another in the kitchen, and she couldn't help but turn to look, her heart flipping when she saw her husband wrap his arms around his son and plant a single kiss upon his head, before ruffling his hair and playfully pushing him towards the toaster. She quickly looked down to her fingers before Peter caught her staring and exhaled slowly.

She was starting to thaw towards him once more.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," Peter said as Rob came to stand in front of him

"Well, you did say it was urgent," Rob responded, glancing around the darkened factory, "So come on then, what's happened? Is it Carla? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's okay. But she had a nightmare this morning, and when I rushed out to get her anti-anxiety meds from Roy's, I ran into Tina."

"How convenient," Rob snarled

"Rob, I promise you, I didn't even speak to her except to tell her to leave me alone," At Rob's disbelieving look, Peter became defensive, "Look you can ask Roy if you don't believe me!"

"I might just do that," Rob challenged, trying to call Peter's bluff, "so come on, if you didn't speak to her, why the urgency?"

"Because after Carla came down from her attack, I went out to pick up some pineapple juice for her and get some more eggs and stuff for breakfast, and when I left Dev's, Tina was there again, demanding to talk to me."

"Go on," Rob prodded

"I told her I didn't want to talk to her, but she's threatening to tell Carla all sorts of lies, knowing Carla will probably believe her because of what I did."

"What sort of lies?"

Peter sighed, "that I loved her, and that I was planning to run off with her."

"Were you?" Rob grilled him

"No!" Peter answered sharply, "I was never going to leave your sister, Rob! Not ever."

"So what do you want from me?" Rob shrugged his shoulders

"I need your help to persuade her not to speak to Carla. Look, I've told her to meet me in the Rovers in a bit, so I can try to talk her out of it, but I don't think she's gonna listen." At Rob's hesitation, Peter continued, "Rob, this isn't for me. Tina doesn't know Carla's pregnant. After the scare with the baby last night and her anxiety attack this morning, I don't know if she'll be able to take this confrontation from Tina. And to be honest, even if Tina did know Carla's pregnant, I don't think it would stop her. She wants to hurt me, and that means hurting Carla."

Rob sighed, removing his eyes from his brother-in-law and pacing about Underworld's office, his hand coming up to rub his mouth. On the one hand, he could let Tina tell her lies and ensure that the wedge already driven between his sister and her husband would only intensify. But on the other, he knew Peter was right: Carla wouldn't be able to take the stress. She was already doubting her abilities as a mother, and the scare didn't help matters.

Rob turned and looked at the man before him, now pacing himself and looking quite lost. He paused as he came around Carla's desk, his fingers reaching out to grasp a recently framed photo of her and Simon; Carla's cheek resting on Simon's head, both of them smiling into the camera, and he choked back the tears he felt lining his eyes.

And Rob almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"Where's Carla, now?" He asked

"Back at Roy's." Peter removed his eyes from the photo and looked to the younger man standing near the door, "I walked her there after breakfast. She wanted some rest before your engagement party tonight."

"Well, Roy won't let Tina up to the flat, so she's safe from your bunny boiler for the time being."

"What are you saying?" Peter asked almost incredulously, "you won't help me?"

"I'll think about it," Rob said matter-of-factly

"Rob, please-" Peter tried again, "I'm begging you-"

"Look, Peter," Rob cut him off, "You don't know what she wants to tell you yet. So go, have a listen, and try not to wind her up anymore than she already is." Rob said turning toward the office door

"And if it's just more of the same?" Peter asked, "if it's just more of her threatening that if I don't leave Carla and be with her that she'll spill all these lies to my wife?"

"Well, let's just hope for her sake that it isn't, eh?" Rob responded menacingly before exiting the office.

* * *

It was half an hour later that Rob pushed himself into the Rovers, his eyes darting around for Peter and Tina, before coming to rest on a large banner with his and Tracy's faces pictured on it hanging on the wall.

"Hiya," Michelle's voice rang out, "Come to check up on the progress eh?"

Rob let out a chuckle, "no, no, I trust you have it all in hand."

"Oh, well good, because your fiancee's already been a thorn in me side," Michelle rolled her eyes, "can't wait for the wedding..." she mumbled

"I'll try to keep her in check," Rob laughed, "did you see Peter in here?"

Michelle stood up a little straighter, her arms folding across her chest, "yeah, he went out for a fag and Steve went out with him on his break," she raised her eyebrow, "why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check how Carla was last night, you know, after everything."

Michelle's hands flew up to her face, "Oh my God! I completely forgot! Oh I'm such a cow!" She turned towards the bar, "Sean!" she called

"Yes boss?" Sean responded playfully,

"Could you man the bar for a while I'm just gonna nip out for a bit," She asked, as she grabbed her purse behind the bar and made her way to the doors, "Steve's out back if you need him,"

"Sure thing!" Sean mocked saluted her.

"I'll be over in a bit, yeah?" Rob called after her, as Michelle stepped out onto the cobbles

Rob turned his attention to Sean, "hey, do you mind if I just go have a word with Steve?" he pointed towards the backroom,

"You're the man on borrowed time!" Sean chided him

"Eh?" Rob asked confused

"You know, borrowed time? Being engaged to Tracy and all - ahem!" Sean cleared his throat, "uh yeah, go on through," he told him awkwardly

Rob raised an eyebrow at the barman, before stepping behind the bar and heading towards the backroom, pausing when he saw Steve leaning against the backdoor.

"Steve?" he asked

"Shh!" Steve shushed him, "quick close that door," he gestured to the door leading to the bar, which Rob did before stepping next to him,

"What's going on?" Rob asked

Steve gestured towards the door, "Peter tried to put Tina down gently again, and she's not having any of it."

Rob exhaled. Roy had verified what Peter had told him earlier; he barely gave Tina a glance earlier that morning except to tell her to leave him and his wife alone. Rob had hoped he had been lying. As much as he didn't want Carla to hurt, he wanted nothing more than the perfect excuse to keep his sister from her husband permanently. But now he was starting to see that perhaps Peter was actually trying to change; trying to be a better husband and a father. And while he still caused rob's blood to boil, ultimately his sister's health and happiness were his priority, which is why he had showed up to the Rovers with the intent to help his brother-in-law with his earlier request.

Stepping forward, he pressed his ear to the door, both him and Steve standing face to face, listening to the argument that raged outside...

* * *

"Okay, look, let's just try to keep our heads here, eh?" Peter pleaded with her calmly

"Do you think you're going to get away with this?" Tina asked maliciously, crossing her arms over her chest

"There's nothing to get away with, Tina," Peter responded confused, "the affair already came out, Carla and I are on speaking terms..."

"You told me you loved me," she stated matter of factly

"Because you were constantly threatening to tell Carla because I didn't say it back-" Peter answered defensively

"You were never going to leave her were you?" she interrupted him

Peter looked her dead in the eye, "no,"

"Like I said, do you think you're going to get away with this? She deserves to know what a lowlife she's married to," she stepped closer to him, "then where will you be?"

"You didn't think I was a lowlife half an hour ago when you were begging me to take you back!" Peter shot back

"Because I trusted you then, Peter!" Tina shrilled at him, "why _her_?" she asked quietly

"I love Carla," Peter responded. I've loved her for a very long time."

"You could have loved me too," Tina argued, stifling a sob, "You and I started off the same way as you and she did: sneaking around behind your wife's back, sleeping together until you got caught. it were only then you decided that you loved her more than you did Leanne-"

"Whoa whoa!" Peter interrupted her almost angrily, his voice raising and causing her to step back, "don't you dare compare this fling between us to what Carla and I had!"

Rob curiously listened, having never heard Peter acknowledge the beginning of his and Carla's relationship before

"Oh cause it was so different was it?" Tina shot back.

"Yeah, it was!" Peter shouted back, "I was in love with Carla long before we ever got together. I just didn't want to admit it to myself; felt I owed it to Simon and Leanne to give our marriage another go after she cheated on me with Nick. And I pushed Carla towards Frank, hoping that she would move on so I could move on too. But I hated her with him! I hated every minute I saw her with him, because I wanted her to be with me, not him! But I was a coward and I kept my mouth shut, and kept pushing her to him, pushing her to marry him! But it wasn't until after that animal raped her, that I knew I couldn't deny it to myself any longer. And I still hate myself, knowing that she had to go through what she did in order for me to not be a coward anymore..." he shook his head as the truthfulness of his words sliced through his soul, "I told Carla that I loved her, that I wanted to be with her, and that I would leave Leanne when the time was right,"

"You told me the same thing, though didn't ya?" Tina said, her eyes brimming with tears and arms folded across her chest, "that you loved me, that you would leave her..."

"No," Peter corrected her, "I told you I loved you and I would tell her about us; not that I would leave her. You need to accept this Tina: I was never going to leave Carla!"

"You said the same thing to Carla when she was chasing after you before everything happened with Frank, so what's the difference?" Tina cried

"The difference was, Tina, Carla didn't pressure me to tell her I loved her by threatening to tell Leanne. Carla didn't push me to leave Leanne at all. Not before Frank, and certainly not after Frank; she wasn't strong enough after everything she was going through." He stepped towards Tina, his eyes narrowing, "and I didn't have to sleep with Carla to know how I felt about her. We didn't sleep together the night I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her. It wasn't until days later that we did, when she felt ready to. You see Tina, you believe that us having sex for a few months, equals love. It doesn't. Carla and I were in love with each other for months before we ever fell into bed together. She means more to me than just sex. I love Carla. I know in my heart that I'll only ever love Carla."

"Oh, and I suppose that's all I was eh, sex?" Tina asked bitterly

"No," Peter answered truthfully, "you were a distraction to be sure. An ego boost for a man who felt that he wasn't deserving of his wife after all she did for him. The sex was good Tina, but there were never any deeper feelings behind it for me. I cared about you, and think you are a wonderful person, and I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you happy..."

"No, you wanted me to keep quiet!" Tina snorted derisively, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "well no more," she stated before glaring at Peter menacingly, "If I was you I'd brace myself.."

"Why?" Peter asked, "what are you going to do?"

Tina smirked at him, "Oh don't worry Peter, you'll find out..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Carla?" Roy knocked twice on her bedroom door

"Yes, Roy?" Carla answered, stepping out from the room and securing an earring to her lobe

"It's uh- it's Peter, he's asking if he can pop up for a minute," Roy gestured to the intercom

"Oh," Carla breathed out, before taking the receiver from Roy, "yeah, come up, Peter," she said as she pressed the buzzer. "I wonder what that's all about," she mused aloud, putting her hands on her hips and looking about in confusion.

"Would you prefer if I made myself scarce?" Roy asked, as Peter's footfalls on the steps in the hallway became louder.

"No, Roy, you don't have to do that," she responded, walking into the main area, "I'm sure it's nothing dire, love." She assured him as Peter entered the flat, casting an awkward smile to the cafe owner

"Hiya Roy," he greeted him, looking a bit flustered, "sorry for intruding, but I just wanted to have a quick word with Carla before this engagement party thing," he motioned to the woman now sitting on the couch and pulling up her boots and Roy gestured for him to enter

"What's going on, Peter?" Carla asked, her head remaining down as she zipped up her left boot

"So, you are still seriously planning on going to this?" he asked, standing beside the sofa and placing his hands on his hips

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" she zipped up her right boot, and raised her eyes to look at him

Peter scoffed, "Did you not listen to a single word that nurse said?"

"Yeah," she responded rising to her feet and placing a hand on her bump, "a strong and healthy heartbeat, that's good enough for me."

"Carla-" Peter tried to reason with her

"Look," she cut him off, "my brother is getting married, and _we_," she tapped her stomach, "are the only family he's got." Peter sighed, looking down to his shoes as she continued, walking over towards Roy, "so I'm going, and I will kick high and smile...well, not literally, obviously."

"I should hope not," Roy stated from the kitchen, as Carla chuckled and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder

"Look, Roy," Peter began, "do you mind if I have a minute alone with Carla?"

Roy looked to Carla, assuring she was fine with the request, and she smiled at him, "I'll be okay," she whispered

"Right, well, I'll be downstairs, if you need me," The cafe owner stated

"I'll pop down before I head out Roy," she said as he nodded at her, casting a final awkward glance to Peter before heading out

Carla sighed and turned back to Peter, "well?" she shrugged, "should I be sitting down for this?"

"Maybe," Peter began carefully, watching as she pursed her lips and sat down at the kitchen table, and he followed suit, "Carla, I'm just worried about you going tonight. We had a scare yesterday with the baby, and then with your anxiety attack this morning..." Carla's eyes shifted away from his in embarrassment and she folded her arms across herself protectively, "I'm just worried you're going to get more stressed out. I mean, this is your brother and me half-sister's party after all-,"

"-held at the place your ex-mistress works..." Carla interjected, and he looked down ashamed, "don't worry Peter, she's not scheduled on the rota tonight according to Steve, and she's lucky Liz hasn't sacked her yet for all the agro she's caused them the past few weeks,"

"How'd you mean?" Peter asked perplexed

Carla shrugged, "barely showing up for shifts, causing fights with Tracy and other punters, taking too many breaks," she picked at her fingernail absentmindedly, "Look, Tracy had asked that she not work tonight because she didn't want her night ruined by a scowling barmaid, so you can relax. She won't be there to cause trouble with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Peter responded

"Why? What's happened?" Her brow furrowed

"She's just been threatening me again," Peter sighed, wanting to tell the truth to her and not some weak attempt at deflection, "she said she's going to tell you a bunch of lies, knowing that you'll most likely believe it because of my behaviour since our wedding, just so she can hurt you."

"Because hurting me more than she has done will give her even more satisfaction?"

"Because she knows that seeing you hurt will be like stabbing me in the chest a thousand times with a dull blade," he almost whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "I can't bear to see you in pain, Carla. Not again..."

Carla felt her breath hitch in her chest, her eyes becoming glassy as she watched the torment etch across her husband's face, "then enlighten me as to what she plans on telling me," she whispered, offering him a lopsided smile as he looked into her eyes,

"Carla-" he exhaled deeply,

"Peter," she leaned forward and placed her hand supportively over his, "as much as you may want to, you can't wrap me in cotton wool. I survived hearing about the affair, and all the gory details she threw at me. In fact, I've survived a lot worse...I know I'm not as strong as I pretend to be, but I _am_ strong, Peter. I'm not made of glass. Just-," she took a deep breath, "just, prepare me for it now, eh?"

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Carla was roused from replaying the conversation she had with Peter in the cafe flat earlier that evening; raising her head from her lime and soda to see Tracy, standing next to the booth.

She offered a small shrug in response, "it's your party, Tracy," she replied, taking a sip of her drink and lowering her eyes to the table as Tracy slid into the booth across from her. Carla lowered her glass to the table and gave Tracy the once over, "you know, red really suits you Tracy," she said genuinely, "honestly, it does," she replied quickly, noting her sister-in-law's demeanour shifted to a defensive one, almost as though she were bracing for a cutting remark from Carla, "you should consider wearing it more often." She smiled at her

"Thanks," Tracy replied, inwardly feeling a little chuffed at the compliment, "enjoying the party?"

Carla nodded, "I am actually," she glanced to where Rob stood talking to Peter, "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." Her lips tugged into a smile as she watched her brother and her husband being civil to each other for the first time in years.

Tracy nodded to the two men at the bar, "that down to you and all, is it?" she asked

"Is what down to me?"

"Them two," she gestured with her head, "standing at the bar, having a drink instead of trying to pummel each other into the furniture," she snickered, taking a sip of her wine

"Oh, yeah, I suppose it is," Carla scratched her head, smiling as her brother glanced in their direction and winked at her, "I just asked Rob to back off Peter a bit. I don't want him being pushed over the edge with everything that's gone on, and I asked Peter to lay off Rob and all," she sighed, "I didn't expect them to actually do it, though. To be honest Tracy, as much fun as you and I may have had winding each other up, I was sick to the back teeth of them doing it."

"Preaching to the choir, love," Tracy agreed with her, "so anyways, how are things with, you know?" she gestured towards Carla's stomach with her eyes

Carla narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the woman opposite her, and cocked her head to the side, "I'm sorry but I do have to ask Tracy: why haven't you given me any grief about Tina and Peter yet? I thought you'd be chomping at the bit, considering you were right all along..."

"How'd you mean?" Tracy leaned onto her elbows on the table, her face furrowed in confusion

"I mean you called this months ago, remember? The day after Peter and I announced we were engaged? You said and I quote: 'Peter will be bored before the first dance'," Carla lowered her gaze, her glass pausing on the way to her lips, "pretty accurate prediction actually, weren't it?"

Tracy let out an uncomfortable sigh, "Honestly Carla, I can't promise you that if it have had been anyone else, that I may have been more inclined to get on me high horse; but even I wasn't expecting _that_," she snorted derisively, "I mean, of all people, Tina flamin' McIntyre"

"You can say that again," Carla muttered into her glass,taking a sip and lowering it once again

"Honestly though Carla, I weren't right. My brother is anything but bored of you. He loves you. He's an idiot to be sure, but he loves you. I mean, if he didn't he would have been shacked up with Tina by now, wouldn't he?" she took a gulp of her wine, "I mean, it's not like he hasn't had the opportunity, either?"

"What do you mean?" Carla asked,

"She's been throwing herself at him for weeks since he's been back from rehab! The first few days she wouldn't leave him alone. Honestly, babe, real bunny boiler stuff! Practically stood outside the flat in nowt but a trenchcoat hoping she could seduce him back, and he all but slammed the door in her face every time. I'm telling you Carla, if she had been a bottle of whiskey he would have chucked her in a skip and made sure she was shattered to smithereens," she leaned back in her seat, "look, I don't blame you for not trusting him, but I'll tell you something for nothing: that man loves the bones off of you, and he will stop at nothing to win you back." She drummed her fingers on the table before sliding out of the booth, pausing to stand next to Carla briefly, "umm look, if I don't get the chance to tell you later, thanks for coming, eh? I know it weren't easy, but I know how much Rob wanted his sister here, and I'm glad you came and all." she placed a hand on Carla's shoulder before heading over to where Tony Stewart was beckoning her.

Carla barely had the chance to shake off the shock of Tracy's last words before Michelle slid into the spot where Tracy had been, "I don't know what is disturbing me more," Michelle said, "the fact that the engagement cake says 'Congratulations Tracy and Roy' and it has put all sort of uncomfortable images in me mind," she shuddered briefly, "or Tracy being nice to you..."

Carla thought for a brief second, her eyes glancing up to the ceiling, "I know what's disturbing me more..." she responded in a deadpan voice, causing Michelle to laugh at her friend's discomfort.

* * *

"Would you calm down, Peter," Rob scolded him, "You staring at that door, trying to use some sort of repressed Jedi mind trick, is not going to stop Tina from barging in 'ere, is it?" He took a sip of his pint, "Besides, you told Carla what she threatened to tell her, so you've removed the element of surprise from her which is all she really had in her back pocket, innit?"

Peter sighed, twirling his orange juice in his hand, "yeah, I suppose you're right. I just hate seeing Carla hurting," he glanced over his shoulder briefly to where she sat, smiling and laughing with Michelle, "and knowing I'm the cause of it, just makes it unbearable."

Rob narrowed his eyes at Peter, "is it true what you told Tina earlier? About how you and my sister first got together?"

Peter nodded. After Tina stormed out of the pub's back garden, Rob and Steve had made themselves known, much to his surprise and relief, and assured him they'd heard Tina's threats and would back him up if needed to Carla; but Rob hadn't mentioned anything about what Peter actually said to Tina. And he wondered if that was the real reason he was thawing toward him this evening. "Yeah. I was in love with Carla and wanted to be with her before we ever actually, got together..."

Rob nodded, "I just assumed it happened like Tina had suggested: that you started sleeping together, you got caught out and chose Carla because you had to make a choice."

"Had that little faith in my love for your sister, eh Rob?" Peter snapped irritably

"What? You mean, after how quickly you started sniffing around Leanne? Twice? When Carla walked out on you when you started drinking again during your custody battle? Telling Leanne you wanted her back..." Rob asked him in hushed tones

"That was a stupid throw of the dice on my part to try to keep Simon," Peter responded back, his voice also low so as not to draw attention to them, "I thought Carla was done with me, and me mind was all muddled by the drinking and the possibility of losing Si forever along with Carla..."

"And how about the moment you thought my sister was gone to LA for good, eh? You immediately started trying to get Leanne back-"

"That's not what that was, I was rebounding while also trying to turn the screw on Nick,"

"Well, I mean, come on Peter do you blame me for thinking you were just using my sister? The first time I met you, you were shouting the odds at her! That along with you sniffing around Leanne so quickly made it look like you were, like emotionally abusing her or something! She were a shell of herself when I came back here, and I've never seen her take crap like that from any man before," Rob sighed his fingers drumming angrily on the bar, "of course I didn't know what she had been through all them months prior though, did I?" he took a sip of his pint, as his mind flashed in anger at knowing Carla had been raped and he had had no idea. He looked to Peter, "look, maybe I should have given you more credit than I had done-"

"No, I can understand why you didn't now," Peter acquiesced, "look Rob, I won't lie. I care about Leanne. We've been through a lot, and we'll always have Simon to connect us, that won't change. But I'm in love with Carla; I've never stopped being in love with Carla..." he stated, not noticing how the bar had suddenly gone quiet as he continued to lay his heart on the line to Rob, "She is the most important thing to me, next to Simon. I'm a coward and an idiot, and I don't know what she ever saw in me, but I love your sister with every fibre of my being. I love her so much it tears me apart when I'm not near her. And that may sound pathetic, but it's the truth. I will do anything I can now to prove how much I love her and that little baby she's carrying."

"Baby?" Beth's voice popped up from behind him, and he closed his eyes in horror, "Carla's pregnant?"

"Oh no," he whispered, his head dropping onto his elbows on the bar,

"Wait, who's pregnant?" Liz said, coming to stand by the bar

"Carla, according to him!" Beth pointed to Peter

"Well, that wasn't quite the distraction I was expecting but it'll do," Tony whispered to Tracy, "don't be late..." he reminded her as he moved back towards the door

"What - what did she say?" Sean asked, a large smile forming on his face as he glanced back and forth from Beth to Peter to Rob

Rob patted Peter on the shoulder, "I'm going to be an uncle," he stated proudly.

Peter ran his hands over his face, '_you ponce!_' he scolded himself, '_she'll never forgive you for this, now!_' he despaired until he felt a soft hand run gentle circles upon his back.

He knew that touch.

He stood upright and turned around, bringing him face to face with his wife, her eyes lined with unshed tears, while the many whispers in the pub about the way she was holding one hand to her stomach as she squared up to her husband, surrounded them like a fog, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like th-"

Her lips were suddenly upon his, her hands placed on either side of his face, drawing him ever closer to her and she kissed him with the same passion they had the night he first told her he loved her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand sliding up to the back of her neck where he held her, unable to contain the tears that traipsed down his cheeks; in complete disbelief that this was actually happening to him. He could faintly make out the whoops and whistles coming from Steve and Sean, but he was so blissfully happy in this moment that it all fell about him like white noise.

Rob moved next to Tracy, his arm slipping around her waist, and pressing a kiss to her temple. He wasn't thrilled that Carla had seemingly forgiven Peter this quickly after the affair had been revealed, but he couldn't deny that Peter's little speech about how much he loved Carla tugged even at his own heart. For all his faults, the man did love her; that much was clear.

Carla pulled back from Peter, her forehead pressing against his, "did you mean that?" she sniffled, "did you mean what you said to Rob?"

He pushed her slightly away from him, his hands coming up to hold cup her face and he looked directly into her misty eyes, "I meant every single word..."

"A toast!" Tracy said, as Carla pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Peter's lips once more, "to the luckiest fetus in the world: Peter and Carla's baby!" she raised her glass

"Peter and Carla's baby!" the crowd joined in, all raising their glasses

"SPEECH!" Tracy shouted, suddenly

"Yeah! Speech!" Beth, Rita, Emily and Dierdre all chimed in simultaneously

"No, No, Tracy, come on, it's your night!" Peter stated, turning and holding an embarrassed Carla to his side

"SPEEEECH!" Tracy shouted again, smirking when Peter finally acquiesced.

"Alright, okay," he started, "well, as you can imagine, we were both shocked at first," he began, his eyes drifting to where Emily and Mary stood, smiling at his nervousness, "Carla-" he paused, about to make a joke about her being a non-typical yummy mummy, but thought better of it, instead turning to face her and using his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek, "you know, she was scared to tell me she were pregnant. She was scared because she thought it would change our relationship. That it would cause me to not love her as much as I did. And more than anything, she was scared because she always felt that she would never be a good mum. But she already is," he smiled at her, "because she has been patient and selfless with my son even when he wasn't very warm to her. And now, I swear them two are like two peas in a pod and are actually ganging up on me," he chuckled as the punters laughed with him, and Carla smiled back at him, her eyes filling with fresh tears, "when she finally did tell me, I were admittedly, terrified. Terrified I wasn't going to measure up as a dad, and make the same mistakes I did with Simon. I already had started, as you all are aware..." he drifted off, "but when she asked me what I wanted that night, I just knew it, in my heart: I wanted a baby with the love of my life, with my Carla," he grasped her face between his again, "Now, I know I've made some horrible and unforgivable mistakes already, mostly due to my being an absolute coward of a man, but if you give me the chance, I will prove to you and to our little bundle, that I will be the man that you've always believed I was. The man you saw even when I didn't see it myself. I'm over the moon that you are carrying my baby, Carla..."

He pressed a kiss to her lips before drawing her in for a hug, both of them taking in the cheers around them before a deafening silence fell upon the pub. Peter felt his stomach flip, and glanced to the main doors of the pub, where a vengeful looking Tina stood glaring murderously towards Carla.


	12. Chapter 12

"You really are a piece of work aren't ya?" Tina sneered, stepping further into the pub, her eyes glinting menacingly.

"Me a piece of work?" Carla scoffed, feeling the anger towards the young woman in front of her bubbling under the surface of her skin and she took a step forward, "you know, I've seen some brass necks in my time, Tina, but you," she wagged her finger at her, "you really take the cake, love."

"What, as opposed to a desperate, scorned wife pretending to be pregnant just to win her husband back?" Tina eyed her up and down in disgust, "you're pathetic!" she snorted derisively, before turning to Peter, "and you. You can't seriously tell me that you believe this?" she gestured towards Carla

"It's true," Peter responded, his arm gripping Carla tighter to his side by her waist, "Carla's pregnant -"

"Oh Peter please, would you just listen to yourself!" Tina shouted, her hands coming up to her face angrily before lowering once again, "**_she_** -" she pointed at Carla, "is lying through her teeth! She hasn't got a maternal bone in her body-" she sneered, "ask anyone in 'ere; ask Simon!"

"Tina, enough!" Peter warned her

"Oh, she's lying to you, Peter!" Tina practically screamed, "Can't you see she's just manipulating you-"

"I said that's enough! I've seen the scans, Tina," Peter interrupted, his voice raising in anger, "I've heard the heartbeat," he shook his head at her, "She's not lying."

The words hit Tina like a punch to the stomach. Her hand dropped to her side, her eyes filling with tears and lower lip quivering as the news she desperately hoped was a lie suddenly became real. Her eyes darted between Peter and Carla, her eyes lowering to Carla's stomach almost dreading to see the proof in the form of a bump, before sighing thankfully at it being obstructed by the loose black shirt the factory boss was wearing.

"Oh you know what? I've had enough of this now," Tracy muttered, placing her glass on the bar, "Go on, that's it! Hop it love!" Tracy ordered the younger woman

Tina turned her gaze to Tracy, "What?"

"You're not welcome!" Tracy stated, "go on then, shoo! Don't stand there gawping!"

"How long has she been pregnant?" Tina asked, ignoring Tracy and facing Peter

"What does it matter?" Peter responded

"Well when did she tell you?" Tina pushed further, "this morning? Last night? When?"

"A while ago," Peter answered truthfully

"And why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Tina sniffled

Peter sighed, "Would you have really wanted to hear it?"

"You finished with me, because you didn't want children," Carla felt her heart sink as Tina's words hit her like a wave, "or so you said. You said that you'd been there, you'd done that, you couldn't make the sacrifices, you said all those things..."

Carla turned her head to look at Peter, her body slowly edging away from his and inching towards Michelle who slid her arm around Carla's supportively.

"Yes, I said a lot of things," Peter acquiesced

"Yeah and it sounded like you meant them..."

Peter shook his head, "I didn't,"

Tina snorted derisively, "Or maybe you did," she shot back, her eyes flickering to his wife, a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she saw the seeds of doubt being planted in Carla's mind as she stepped further from Peter and closer to Michelle, "and maybe you're lying now..."

"You need to stop this, Tina" Peter said

Tina nodded and scoffed. She turned her back on them for a moment, her hand coming up to wipe the tears that had fallen down her cheeks before facing them once more, "So," she asked as she folded her arms across her chest, "are you disappointed? Do you wish she wasn't pregnant?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Peter shot back angrily, "you're poisonous!"

"Answer the question Pe'er," Carla's voice broke from next to him

Peter turned his gaze to his wife; her green eyes brimming with tears as she pleaded with him for the truth. Her face and posture trying desperately not to give away how she felt as though she were standing over the mouth of a raging volcano on nothing but a thin sheet of ice.

"Car-," Peter reached for her hands but she pulled back from him, shaking her head as her lips pressed together, "Carla, I meant every word I said to you about wanting this baby," he answered her truthfully

"Yeah right," Tina rolled her eyes and sniffled, "and was that before or after you found out that I wasn't pregnant, Peter? After you told me that you didn't want anymore kids because you already failed at being a dad once, so why would you want to put another kid through that-"

"Before," Peter cut her off, his eyes blazing into hers now, "it was before I told you any of that!"

Carla looked at Tina as the young woman inhaled a sharp breath, and she felt her heart break for her.

She knew she should hate her. Hate her for pretending to be her mate while she was bedding her husband behind her back. But for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to...

...the word hypocrite kept flashing over and over again in her mind.

After all, she had done the same to Maria and to Leanne. And no matter how she may have tried to justify her actions in the past, she had long accepted that she had been in the wrong. And she knew that Tina was now where she once was: unable to quash the feelings that she knew were wrong, and yet felt so right. Being completely in love with a married man; on the outside looking in, and wanting more.

And she couldn't help but feel for her...

"Wha-what are you saying?" Tina asked, her voice cracking as a sob threatened to escape her throat, "You knew she was pregnant before I did the test?"

"Yes," Peter responded, "she told me before you did."

"When?"

"Earlier the same evening that you told me you thought you might be pregnant..."

"March 31st?" Tina whispered

"Yeah," Peter nodded

Tina's eyes darted around embarrassingly, feeling as though she were suddenly standing naked in the centre of the pub. She locked eyes on Carla, who stared back almost empathetically at her. Feeling a rush of guilt overtake her, Tina let out a sob and ran out of the pub.

As the pub began to whisper in hushed tones, Carla continued to stare at the spot where Tina had stood just moments earlier.

"Carla-," Peter reached for his wife's elbow only to have it snatched away sharply

"Don't touch me," she whispered, her voice thick with anguish.

"Carla, please-" Peter tried,

"No," she shook her head, "I just -," she closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, "I just can't deal with this right now..." she stated as she blinked her eyes back open, before grabbing her purse and heading out of the pub

"Carla," Rob called after her, following her out onto the street, "wait-"

"No, Rob," she said, turning to look at him and wiping her eyes, "I'm okay. Please just go back to your party,"

"No, not until I make sure you're alright," he said, "come here," stepping closer to her and attempting to pull her in for a hug

"Don't," she stepped away from him, "it'll set me off," she mumbled. She exhaled and flashed him crooked smile, "look, I'm just going to head back to Roy's, have a cuppa and a natter with him, and have an early night, okay?"

"Alright, well I'll walk you back,"

"Rob, I think I can manage a two minute walk without an escort," she snapped irritably

"Oh just shut up and humour me, will ya?" He rolled his eyes, smirking at her as she relented, like he knew she would, falling into step beside him and curling into his side as he placed his outstretched arm around her shoulder

"Go on then," she prodded him, "give me your lecture about kissing Peter..."

Rob sighed, "Nah," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I think you're beating yourself up about it enough on your own,"

"He sounded so genuine," she whispered, "when he was talking to you about me it sounded so honest, so truthful,"

"Why do you think it wasn't?" Rob asked curiously

"Look how easily he lied to Tina," she answered softly, "how can I trust he was telling me the truth, and not her?"

"I dunno," Rob responded, "by his actions, maybe?"

"Hang on," Carla pushed away from her brother, turning to stand in front of him, "you're defending him?" she pointed at him, "you? Defending Peter?" She looked around the street dramatically,

"What are you doing?" He asked her

"Looking,"

"For what?"

"Well the devil's obviously skating into work in't he?" Rob let out a chuckle, "just checking to see if he'll pass through this way..."

"oh ha ha! Come 'ere," he tugged her back into his side, using the crook of his arm to pull her head closer to plant another kiss on her temple, as they continued towards the cafe, "look, all I'm saying is Tina's tried multiple times to seduce him, threaten him, anything to get him in her bed since he got back from rehab, and he has had nowt to do with her every time. I'm not saying you should get back with him this quick, but, I dunno," he breathed out, as they stopped in front of the cafe door, "just give the guy a chance to prove he was telling you the truth."

Carla crossed her arms across her chest, "why are you suddenly team Peter?" she asked shrugging, "What's changed?"

Rob lowered his gaze to the ground, "Because you were right," he said softly, "you don't need all this stress weighing you down, and you don't need me and Peter at each other's throats. You want what's best for the baby, and I think he does as well. Just, don't let Tina McIntyre win, yeah?"

Carla nodded, "so, when did you get so wise?" she poked him teasingly

"I dunno," he shrugged, "maybe falling in love's made me a right softie and all..."

Carla smiled, drawing him in for a hug, "thank you," she kissed him on the cheek, "now go back to your party and enjoy yourself!"

"Alright, I'll text you in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah," she watched as he began to head back to the Rovers, "oh and Rob?"

"Yeah?"

Carla shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, feeling almost sick as the words rolled around in her mouth, "Apologize to Tracy for me, will you?"

Rob winked at her, placing his hands in his pockets and heading back to the Rovers.

Carla exhaled as she watched her brother's retreating back, her eyes shifting towards the Builder's Yard flat...

* * *

Peter solemnly made his way back into the Rovers from the back garden.

"Where have you been?" Steve asked, worried when he disappeared shortly after Carla and that his friend had found solace in the nearest bottle of booze.

"Out back, having a cig," Peter responded despondently

"Peter what's happened to your face?" Michelle asked

"What?" He shifted his eyes to her.

"Your face, Peter, you're bleedin'," She continued gesturing to the scratches along his left cheek.

"He had an altercation with a cat!" Mary stated knowingly from her seat with Norris

"Yes, or at-at least that's what he told us when we saw him," Norris muttered disbelievingly into his drink

"Hmm," Michelle huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "a cat named Tina, perhaps?"

Peter ignored her, glancing about the pub, "Where's Rob and Tracy?"

"They slipped out about half an hour ago," Steve responded

"Dierdre's not happy," Liz piped up, "not after all the money and work she spent on getting this party together,"

"Yeah, leave it to Tina to turn up and ruin everything," Beth hiccupped next to him, "I knew she were planning sommit..."

"Eh?" Peter's brows furrowed as he stepped closer to the blonde, "What do you mean, 'planning sommit'?"

Beth turned to lean her elbow on the bar, staggering tipsily, and narrowed her eyes at Peter, "I saw her in the shop a few hours ago; she were trying to talk to your lad but he weren't having none of it. He said that once you and Carla get back together, that he'll have all the family he needs between his mum and Nick, and you and Carla, and he wants nowt to do with her anymore and he called her pathetic." Beth took another sip of her prosecco, "Leanne told him that were enough and they left. And I were winding Tina up that she were told by a ten year old, and she just said that if she couldn't get her happily ever after, than she'd make damn sure Carla wouldn't get hers either, and that she'll spend every waking moment making her life a living hell..."

Peter clenched his hands into fists, the anger inside him crackling beneath the surface.

"You know," Beth mused, as she leaned on her elbows on the bar, "she's a right bunny boiler, that one. It wouldn't surprise me, if she clocked onto Carla's pregnancy and caused all this just to add stress onto your missus..."

"I need to go," Peter mumbled

"Where are you going?" Steve called after him, but Peter continued walking out the front doors of the pub, "Peter!" Steve called after him again. He exhaled and turned to Michelle, both casting a worried look to each other.

A fog-like haze cascaded over him as he trudged up Rosamund Street. He only had one emotion pulsing through him at the moment, and that was white-hot rage. He needed this over with, now. He wished he had never clapped eyes on Tina, never asked her to help out with Simon; wished he hadn't of let his pride at losing the Bookies get in the way of his love for Carla; wished he had been stronger to draw a line between him and Tina long before they had ever kissed.

He had cared for her. She was a young, impressionable young woman and he should have known better. He had always felt she had a good heart underneath it all, but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure he ever really knew her at all.

But as he came to a stop at the corner of Rosamund and Victoria Sts, there was one thing he did know for certain: every inch of him hated Tina flamin' McIntyre.

His eyes narrowed as he began to head towards the Builder's Yard flat, before something made him stop and turn around. His eyes finding their way to the cafe flat window and the lights that flickered there. He felt the rage melt off of him, as he thought of the woman inside...of Carla, and of their baby. He let out the breath he had been holding and felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes.

His eyes glanced back towards the Builder's Yard flat door, then back to the cafe flat window several times as his emotions battled for control inside of him. He had a choice to make: confront Tina once and for all, or beg Carla to hear him out.

With one last final look, he made his decision and with determination made his way towards the flat and the confrontation he knew awaited him inside...

* * *

"Sir? Can you tell us if she is breathing?" the voice came through the mobile he had pressed against his chest, "Sir?"

Rob squeezed his eyes closed, his breathing erratic as he leaned against the side of Barlow's Buys. He couldn't get the sound out of his head: the terrified scream of the young woman he had grown to hate over the past few weeks, before it was silenced by the sound of metal slashing through the air.

He couldn't get his head around it. They had been arguing on the flat balcony, they struggled, and she fell to the cobbles below. Instinct took over and he bolted out of the flat, leaving the door ajar, and jogged to where she lay on her back on the cobbles and tried desperately to awaken her without moving her. He took out his mobile, poised to dial for an ambulance when she stirred. He was shocked but relieved, and as he tried to help her, she became venomous again: threatening to shop him to the police for trying to kill her over the dodgy deals she knew he was involved in with Tracy and Tony Stewart. He tried to reason with her, but she was so bitter with wanting revenge that she didn't care, she would tell the police whatever she needed to in order to get some semblance of satisfaction and vengeance on Carla and Peter.

As she ranted, his eyes were drawn to the metal bar poking out tantalizingly from the skip, and he felt an overwhelming desire to bash her skull in and silence that gobby mouth of hers once and for all.

And yet he couldn't.

And so he turned away, listening to her continue to taunt him almost breathlessly through her obvious physical discomfort. He knew he was done for, and yet he still dialed for an ambulance. He would take the punishment he had to if it meant protecting Carla and her baby, and Tracy.

"Yeah, an ambulance to Victoria Street; builder's yard; a young woman has fallen off the balcony..."

It was then he heard Tina shouting,

"Don't be daft-" followed by a bloodcurdling scream, and he found himself turning back; turning back around the corner onto Victoria Street to see Tina's prone body lying face down on the cobbles, blood pooling around her head. His fearful eyes turned to the skip, and to the metal bar that was now missing from where it had been minutes prior.

"Sir?" The voice came through his mobile, "EMS is en route, can you tell us if the woman is conscious?"

Panic overtook him and he backed away from her, his feet carrying him back to Rosamund Street where he leaned against the window of the shop he shared with Tracy. As the EMS operator continued to ask questions through the receiver he quickly cut off the call. Breathing erratically he quickly made his way to the ginnel, and into the back garden of Number 1

...not seeing his sister make her way out of the cafe flat and heading towards the Builder's Yard flat...


	13. Chapter 13

Roy leaned over the back of the sofa, handing Carla a mug of tea

"Ta, Roy," she whispered hoarsely. It had been hours since she had been released from the police station.

Four hours.

She'd been questioned for four hours before finally being released; and that was just the finale of one hell of an ordeal since she was placed in the back of the cop car on Victoria Street.

She shifted slightly as a shudder ran through her; she had been stripped and photographed at the station, given a change of clothes while hers had been bagged and tagged for evidence. She luckily had been placed in a room with two female officers, both wearing gloves, as they photographed various parts of her in her jeans, her top, her jacket and her boots. And as her clothing was removed piece by piece she couldn't help but place her hands protectively over her exposed stomach. She took the jumper and pants the officers had given her and slid them on, before being escorted back to the cell for a few hours of rest before being called and walked into the interrogation room, where her lawyer and two detectives had sat awaiting her arrival.

Four hours later, she'd been allowed a phone call, and for a moment she thought about calling Peter; he had been in a right state when he arrived at the scene by the builder's yard; angry that he wasn't allowed near his visibly shaken and terrified wife, and helpless as he watched her being hauled off in the back of a cop car. She thought of calling him and putting his mind at rest, but in her exhausted state she knew she just couldn't deal with her estranged husband right now; not with his mistress lying in a coma in hospital and her being blamed for it. And so without hesitating any longer, she dialled her brother's mobile number.

Michelle and Rob had met her at the station with a change of clothes and shoes. She barely remembered getting changed in the small cell, barely remembered being walked out of the station; but as the car turned onto Victoria Street, as they passed the builder's yard with police tape still cordoning off the area where Tina's body lay hours prior, where cop cars lined the street in front of it, the numbness she had felt since she arrived at the station was quickly replaced with nausea.

Michelle saw it coming; saw her best friend gag and lurch forward, and quickly shoved the plastic bag that had earlier held Carla's change of clothes under the factory boss's face. Carla grasped at the bag as she threw up the only liquid she had left in her stomach into it. Rob had glanced over his shoulder, asking her if she was okay as she continued to dry heave painfully into the bag, while Michelle held her hair in a makeshift ponytail and caressed her back. The moment the car stopped in front of the cafe, Carla closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat; steadying her breath shakily before stepping out of the vehicle. As she walked into the main doors of Roy's Rolls, clutching the plastic bag awkwardly in her hand, she could hear Norris whisper how it was an injustice that she had been let out to wander the streets while Tina was fighting for her life in hospital. Anna had thrown a biting remark at him, before opening the flat door for Carla, offering her a sympathetic smile as she did so. After being fussed over by Michelle and Roy, and practically being force fed toast by the pair of them, she managed to escape briefly to have a shower. Where she normally would allow her hair to dry naturally, she craved the extra time to herself in the bathroom, and used the hair dryer to dry and tame her hair before coming back out to the main area. Noting that Michelle and Rob had both gone, she sat on the couch in her sweatpants, vest, and sweat jacket, mindlessly staring as show after show aired on the television in front of her for hours, before accepting the tea Roy had handed to her.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked as he tentatively sat down next to her.

Carla pressed her lips together and nodded stiffly, "better than I was hours ago, I suppose," she answered softly, "Roy, I just can't get me head round it..."

"I know," he nodded, "I feel much the same."

She took a sip of her tea, her tongue darting along her top lip to catch the remaining liquid there before glancing uneasily to the cafe owner, whose eyes were fixed upon the wall straight ahead of him. "Roy?" she began shakily, "I-I umm-"

"I know, Carla," he interrupted her quietly

She couldn't help but swallow nervously, "know what?" she whispered

Roy turned his focus to her, his kind eyes staring warmly into hers, "that you didn't do it," he responded firmly, offering her a small smile as he did

Carla exhaled, her eyes lining with tears as she nodded, glancing down to the mug in her hands, "I think you might be in the minority there, Roy."

"Well, truth stands on one side and ease on the other," the cafe owner said, "it is unfortunate, but the side that holds truth is often less enticing than the side of ease and therefore often has less support," he waited for Carla to raise her gaze back to him before continuing, "but popularity does not equate fact. And as an insightful Buddhist teaching says: 'three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.'"

Carla nodded, her eyes lowering again to her tea, "Well, the only thing that will reveal the truth is currently lying in a coma in Weatherfield General," she sighed, "to be honest Roy, even if Tina does wake up from it, whose to say she'll tell the truth herself?"

"Why would you think she wouldn't?"

Carla shrugged, "she hates me," she responded softly, "she told Peter that she would do whatever it takes to make sure I would hurt as much as she was," she closed her eyes and sighed, "what if she says it were me just to stick the boot in to Peter? Or to get me out of the way...?"

"Carla," Roy shifted in his seat so he was facing her, "even if that were to occur, you were here with Peter and myself last night. You went to see her because you felt sympathy for her after the lies Peter told her about not wanting a baby," he carefully reached out and touched her hand, "You did not leave in anger or rage. And I already gave that account to the officers last night, as well as earlier this morning when I was called in for questioning. As will Peter."

Carla grasped the cafe owner's hand in hers, "I appreciate that, Roy," her voice cracked, "I really, really do, but," she exhaled shakily, "but them coppers, they are already implying that Tina and I got into it on the balcony. They implied that even if I did go over calmly to speak to her - which they made clear that they don't believe, by the way - that something must have happened that angered me and I pushed her," She shook her head and looked up towards the ceiling, "I were seen by Leanne and Kal on that balcony, while Tina lay below on the ground. As far as the police are concerned that's practically me entering a guilty plea. They're going to make it out that it were me, I know it," she opened her tear-filled eyes and locked eyes with him, "I can feel it..."

"Carla-" Roy began softly but was interrupted by the buzzer. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and stood up to answer the intercom as Carla quickly brushed away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Uhh, Carla, it's Peter and Rob," Roy called gently to her, "would you like me to let them up?"

Carla nodded, "Yeah, that's fine, Roy." She reached forward and placed her mug on the coffee table, ensuring she placed it on a coaster before turning to see Peter rush into the flat, and envelope her in his arms.

"Thank god," he whispered as he held her head lovingly against him, before pulling back and holding her face between his palms, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Peter," she responded, easing out of his embrace.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes scanning her body from top to bottom, "what about the-" he glanced nervously to her stomach

"_We're_ fine, Peter," she sighed, grasping his hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "honestly, the baby's fine, okay?"

"Well, what happened?" he asked, "at the station, what did the police say?"

Carla shrugged, "kept me up half the night; took my clothes for testing and questioned me for hours. They've let me go pending further inquiries," she responded, her eyes lowering to his hand that she still had not let go of, "how about you?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I just got back from giving my statement," he leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand, "Carla, what happened when you got to Tina's?"

Carla shook her head as though in a trance, "I dunno," she whispered, "I umm, I got to the door, and it were slightly open," Rob stood in the kitchen, his hands gripping the back of one of the chairs; guilt washing over him in waves as he listened to his sister's breaking voice, "I called out to her but she didn't answer so I went in. I looked everywhere in the flat but she weren't there, and then i saw the balcony door was open so I went out there. And when she wasn't there either I was just about to head out when I looked down and saw her, just lying there on the ground...the blood was all around her head..." her eyes filled with tears as she looked into Peter's, and her lip trembled as she began to shake, "I didn't do owt, I swear, I didn't touch her-"

Peter grasped her hands in his and raised them to his lips, "I know," he whispered planting soft kisses along her trembling fingers, "I know you didn't,"

"Norris thinks I did it," she said, "he's not exactly the only one is he?"

"Look anyone who really knows you wouldn't believe that for a second," Rob stated

"Yeah, well it's what the police think that counts,"

"look you're innocent! Look, all they've got is circumstantial evidence and guesswork," Rob assured her as he sat next to her, "nothing more."

"People have been convicted for less, Rob,"

"Well, the police have only suspected you because they've got nowt else to go on yet," he responded, before the sound of the buzzer sliced through the flat once more.

"I'll get it," Roy stated quietly

Carla sighed, closing her eyes briefly in apparent defeat, "whoever that is, would you just tell them I've gone to bed please, Roy?"

"Hello?" Roy said into the receiver, "oh, yes, come-come up." He pressed the buzzer and hung up the receiver

"Who were that, Roy?" Peter asked, noting how Carla had gone visibly pale next to him

Roy looked sympathetically at Carla, "it's the police, they need to speak to you," he stated

Carla visibly sat up straight, her face awash with panic as the footfalls made their way up the stairs.

Rob immediately moved in front of her as she rose unsteadily to her feet, "you've done nothing wrong, okay?" he began to instruct her, "so they've got nothing concrete," Carla crossed her arms over her chest, her body shaking slightly as she listened to her brother's words, "you just need to keep your head, okay?"

Roy opened the door to the flat, as the two officers walked past him and into the common area. Carla took a shaky breath, feeling Peter stand behind her and resting his hands protectively upon her shoulders.

"What can I do for you?" she asked the officers as they came to stand almost directly in front of her

"Carla Barlow? I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault," the officer began

Rob felt his knees go weak, and he turned his back on the officer as he continued to speak, "you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you don't mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court," Carla met her brother's eyes fearfully, "anything you do say, may be given in evidence."

"No you've got it wrong," Peter stated,

"Mr. Barlow, we do not need to remind you the seriousness of impeding police inquiries..."

"But she didn't do anything-" Peter continued to protest

"Pe'er," Carla breathed out, shaking her head, "don't..." She reached down and picked up her purse and began walking out with the officers

"Stop!"

Carla and the officers turned slowly to see Rob standing wide-eyed and tearful, his eyes fixed on his sister

"Sir," the female officer warned him thinly

"Rob, please -" she whispered, "I'll be okay,"

"No please, you don't understand,"

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again-" the officer threatened, grasping Carla by the elbow and steering her once more towards the door

"No! It were me!" Rob shouted

The flat fell heavily silent as all eyes turned back on him a mix of shock and confusion

"It were me. I was there when she fell off the balcony. But it were an accident, I swear..." He locked his tear-filled eyes onto his sister's, "Carla, I'm so sorry..."


	14. Chapter 14

_**June 2nd 2014**_

"And when was the last time you saw your brother yesterday evening, Mrs Barlow?"

"Oh, how many times..." Carla gritted out, rocking slightly with her head in her hands as her elbows steadied themselves on the table. With a frustrated breath, she sat back in her chair, her red, puffy eyes looking up towards the ceiling before finally settling on DS Hawthorn, "he walked me back to the flat-"

"Which flat?"

"Roy Cropper's," Carla sniffed, "above the cafe. It's where I've been staying since mid-April. Since the affair between my husband and Tina became public knowledge..."

"Go on," Hawthorn encouraged her

"He walked me back there after Tina confronted Peter and myself at the pub, during Rob's and Tracy's engagement party."

"And approximately what time was this?"

"Was that recording device not working earlier or sommit?" Carla questioned sarcastically, before exhaling in sheer frustration, "As I said before, I don't know the exact time but it were about an hour or so before I found Tina..."

"And where did your brother go after he walked you to the flat?" Hawthorn pressed

"I assumed back to the pub," Carla took a sip of water

"And why do you assume that's where he went?"

"Because I watched him as he walked back towards it,"

"Did you see him enter the pub?"

Carla let out a small grunt of discomfort, before shaking her head, "no..." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat

DS Hawthorn leaned forward in her seat, eyeing Carla carefully, "Are you alright, Mrs Barlow?"

Carla's hand pressed into the side of her abdomen, and she nodded unconvincingly, "yeah..."

* * *

**CASE NUMBER 14-10-13RD**

**HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN**

**V.**

**ROBERT DARREN DONOVAN**

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION OF ROBERT DONOVAN**

* * *

**BEFORE THE HONOURABLE MR. JUSTICE JOHN G. DAVIES **

**and a JURY on October 17th 2014**

* * *

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: And when you discovered Ms. McIntyre was indeed still alive after her fall, what did you do, Mr. Donovan? I presume you called for an ambulance immediately._

_Defendant: No. No I did not._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: No? And why is that exactly? Surely after your impassioned speech just moments earlier regarding how you were actually always quite fond of Ms McIntyre and that your argument and her subsequent fall was nothing more than an unfortunate accident, or so you claim it to be, surely you would have called for an ambulance the moment her body hit the pavement below._

_Defendant: I didn't call for an ambulance right away because I were in shock. Once I got my head straight, I ran out of her flat and down to the street below. And once she started moving, I had my mobile out and ready to call_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Why the hesitation, then?_

_Defendant: Because when I told her not to move, tha-that I was going to call her an ambulance, she started making the same threats she did up on the balcony._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Ah. So you decided against getting her the help she so desperately needed in order to keep her quiet?_

_Defendant: No._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Are you honestly trying to tell us that the thought of her not being able to point the finger at you pushing her -_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: Objection, you honour!_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Sustained. Mr. Smith, please re-word your question._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Apologies your honour. Mr. Donovan: are you honestly trying to tell us that the thought of her being unable to point the finger at you after her fall from the balcony never crossed your mind?_

_Defendant: It did cross my mind, yeah. But,_

_(defendant takes a long pause)_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: But what, Mr. Donovan?_

_Defendant: __She was barely able to move. She just kept __struggling to push herself up. And I kept telling her not to move, that she could be doing herself more harm, but she just used whatever breath she had in her to keep spouting off more threats._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: What kind of threats?_

_Defendant: She kept threatening to ruin my sister's life. That she wanted nothing more than to see her suffer. She didn't care that my sister was pregnant, saying she and Peter deserved everything they had coming, even if that meant Carla losing the baby. She were just vicious and cruel. Then she threatened to shop me to the police, saying that she would tell them that I deliberately pushed her, and that it didn't matter if it were the truth or not, because I had a record and she didn't_

_(defendant takes a long pause)_

_She said that if getting me banged up was the only revenge she would be able to get on my sister then she would take what she could get._

_That's why I hesitated at first. But in the end I couldn't do it. No matter what would happen to me, I couldn't just leave her there_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Really? Even after all those threats? Couldn't even imagine it?_

_Defendant: That's right._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: So you made the call for the ambulance, when?_

_Defendant: I don't know, maybe about 5 minutes after she started moving…_

* * *

_**June 2nd 2014**_

"Anyone would think we've got nothing better to do," Rita said jokingly as she pushed her body away from the wall next to Tina's hospital room

"We haven't," David responded with a smirk

Rita lowered herself into a chair, gesturing for him to sit down next to her, and she looked sullenly at him, "The consultant keeps reminding me how bad her injuries are."

David nodded, his eyes moving towards the window of Tina's room, "yeah, I know but this is Tina," he said, swallowing the lump forming in his throat, "I mean I think she'll be alright..." he continued, trying to sound more positive than he felt...

"I think, someone should phone her mother," Rita whispered, trying not to choke on the words as they passed her lips, "It's Ann isn't it?"

"Uhh yeah," David agreed, "I actually think me mum's got her number..."

Rita nodded and turned her body to look back at the window where the young woman, whom she had come to love as a daughter, lay fighting for her life, "Come on love, come on," she whispered, "just try and wake up for us, just try...wake up..."

* * *

Carla dropped her purse on the table in Roy's flat before shrugging off her coat and slumping down on the sofa.

Peter exchanged a concerned look with Roy before crouching down next to his wife, his hand smoothing down her hair supportively, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, love?"

"No," she answered with a sniffle, her tear-filled eyes not removing themselves from the wall across from her, "I'm fine, honestly."

Peter furrowed his brows at her, "Car, DS Hawthorn said you were having them pains again when she were questioning you-"

"It weren't as bad as last time," she interrupted him quietly, before finally looking at him and smiling lopsidedly, "honestly, it were just a twinge and it were only for a minute or two. It's long gone away now."

"Okay, but listen: if you get any more pains, I'm taking you to A&E. No arguments, alright?"

"Okay," she whispered back, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it to her

"D-did the police mention anything about Rob, before you left the station?" Roy asked quietly

"At the moment he's been arrested and charged with 'assault occasioning actual bodily harm', but that may change depending on the state of Tina's condition-" Peter responded his hand coming up and rubbing his mouth

"They're calling it attempted murder now," Carla said in a deadpan voice

"What?" Peter's eyes widened, "attempted murder?", but when Carla failed to respond, he moved to sit next to her on the sofa, his arm circling around her shoulders, "Carla? How do you know that?"

"That copper, Hawthorn, implied it when she was questioning me," she answered, "she was focusing on me being up on the balcony and the fall and where I last saw Rob; and then she got called out the room by that other copper, Vanner, and when she came back she changed her questioning around. Focusing on if I first found Tina on the street and if we had a confrontation before I went up the balcony. Asked if I got into an altercation with her where she may have gotten a blow to the head."

"She was hit on the head?" Roy interjected

"I guess that's what they think happened," Carla shrugged "she wouldn't really answer any of my questions as to why the line of questioning changed except to say that they have reason to believe this may now be an 'attempted murder' investigation."

But-" Peter shook his head, "Carla, surely your brother wouldn't of-"

"No!" Carla snapped her head to Peter, "Rob may be a lot of things but he's _**not**_ a murderer, Pe'er," her eyes began overflowing with tears, "he's not..." she rubbed her lips together as she tried desperately to stifle the sob that threatened to escape, "why?" she croaked out, "why did he go up there in the first place?" She collapsed onto Peter's chest, her hand gripping his t-shirt as she cried into the material

* * *

**CASE NUMBER 14-10-13RD**

**HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN**

**V.**

**ROBERT DARREN DONOVAN**

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION OF CARLA BARLOW**

* * *

**BEFORE THE HONOURABLE MR. JUSTICE JOHN G. DAVIES**

**and a JURY on October 15th 2014**

* * *

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: And how was your brother when you were growing up? Any behavioural problems?_

_Witness: Well, no, I mean nothing beyond what other teen boys got up to._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Does that include his being a getaway driver for an armed robbery in 2004?_

_Witness: He did that to help our mother pay off her debts, not because he wanted to._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: And according to your earlier statements, anything he may have done in the past, 'he would never hurt a fly', is that fair to say?_

_Witness: Something like that._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: And yet when you heard him confess in the flat the afternoon the detectives came to arrest you, you didn't jump to his defense._

_Witness: That's not true._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Well according to the detectives you didn't say anything._

_Witness: I was in shock at what he said, I thought I might have just imagined it_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Come, come, now Mrs. Barlow, were you actually 'in shock' when he confessed, or have you, in fact, actually been waiting for this kind of thing to happen for years! From the day you and your brother were in your teens to be precise?_

_[The witness does not respond.]_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: You'd been waiting for this moment. In fear of it, in dread of it. But expecting it, nonetheless._

_Witness: That's not true._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Isn't it? _

_Witness: No_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Mrs Barlow, is it fair to say that violence runs in your family?_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: Objection your honour. This line of questioning is completely improper._

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: I'll allow the question. But tread carefully, Mr. Smith_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Mrs Barlow, __is it fair to say that violence runs in your family__?_

_Witness: Yes_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: So wouldn't it be fair to assume that you've been expecting a violent turn from your little brother for quite some time now?_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: Objection your honour! Counsel is testifying._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Your honour, I am merely pointing out a history of violence in the Donovan family lineage_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: You are insinuating that a person could inherit a tendency to violence, as if violence were the same hair or eye colour. That's wrong not only on the basis of biology, it's wrong in terms of the law._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: But I'm not inferring it's simply biology at all. I'm talking about your client's state of mind, what he believed at the moment he found that metal pipe sticking out tantalizing from that skip, and what his sister believed him to be capable of doing based on their upbringing and family life. And what Mrs Barlow believes about her brother is perfectly relevant and perfectly admissible as testimony. And you well know it. But, out of respect, your honour I shall withdraw the question and we can approach it another way._

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: I'll warn you again, counselor to tread carefully._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Mrs Barlow, have you ever heard the term "the murder gene"?_

_Witness: No_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Not at all_

_(witness shakes head, 'no')_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Well, what do you think it means?_

_Witness: I don't know, I'd assume it's a figure of speech._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: A figure of speech?_

_Witness: Well it doesn't seem to be a scientific term, but I'm not exactly a scientist, am I?_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Of course. We're all non-experts here. The murder gene, according to Duhaime's Law Dictionary, 'suggests that behavior and activities from infancy into childhood, and through adulthood, were not the products of free will as society defines this term because the individual lacked the ability to make non-impulsive, considered choices about his life's path.' Does this seem like something that might refer to your younger brother, Mrs. Barlow? _

_[The witness does not respond.]_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Oh, come on, Mrs Barlow, there's no reason to be shy about this. Your family history is a matter of public record after all. Let's take a step back for a moment. You, yourself have felt a lot of anxiety in your life, haven't you?_

_Witness: No, I only suffered from anxiety in recent years after _

_[witness pauses briefly]_

_after an incident. And a bit when I were a kid - a long time ago._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: A long time ago, okay. But you were worried—a long time ago, when you were a child—about your own family history, weren't you?_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: Objection your honour, counsel is leading_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Sustained. Alter your question, counselor._

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Yes, your honour, apologies. Is it fair fair to say Mrs Barlow, that you've descended from a long line of violent men?_

_[The witness does not respond.]_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Okay, let me rephrase: is it fair to say you were brought up in a family with men, both related to you and not, who were prone to violence?_

_Witness: [Inaudible.]_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Were you brought up within a family with men who were prone to violent behaviour, Mrs. Barlow?_

_Witness: Yes_

* * *

_**June 2nd 2014**_

"Is the tea alright?" Carla said as she glanced to the cafe owner who sat next to her on the sofa,

"Very nice, yes," he said kindly

"Still seems strange; me making you tea when you've made me coffee nearly everyday, hey?" she continued on awkwardly, her gaze remaining fixed on the mug in her own hands

"I'm not very good at this," Roy apologized

"Good at what, Roy?" she asked, her eyes meeting his curiously

"Giving support,"

"Oh, nobody is,"

"Y-y-yeah, you are. Hayley loved your visits," He smiled at her before frowning as he watched her face fall softly at the mention of his late wife's name, "sorry..." he apologized

"That's okay," she assured him, her voice cracking as she glanced away

"I-I can't begin to understand what you're experiencing-"

"Yeah, well you couldn't, unless you've been married to Peter," she responded truthfully, "or had a brother like Rob..."

"No," he acquiesced, "sp-speaking of Peter, have you heard from him, yet?" he questioned

She shook her head, "not since he left two hours ago; He wanted to speak with Simon, and see if he could find out any information on Tina's progress from Rita or David."

"And how do you feel about," Roy trailed off slightly, "you and Peter now?"

She shrugged softly, "I don't know," she whispered, "He lied so easily to Tina about not wanting kids, how do I know that he really wants one with me?" She looked to Roy, who remained silent, "I've got these," she circled her finger near her temple, "conflicting thoughts in me mind," she rubbed her lips together, "some saying he really does love me, that he made a massive mistake and was being a coward with Tina and lying to her when he saw an opening to; but then I've got others saying that he really did want Tina, and that he's only stayed with me because I'm pregnant and he couldn't see a way out of it."

"And wh-which of those thoughts are winning out?" Roy prodded gently

"Right now: the first ones," she answered quietly, "but I don't know if that's because it's true or because I just _want_ _it_ to be true..."

Roy watched her carefully, her eyes gazing into the mug sadly as the hands that held it trembled slightly, "shall we go to the pub?" he asked unassuredly

Carla lifted her head and furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry, the pub?"

"The Rovers Return?" he explained further

"Why would I want to go to the pub?" she asked curiously

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "it just always seems the thing to do..."

Carla looked around a bit as she mulled his words over, "you're better at this then you think, Roy," she encouraged him, "would you just wait for me while I get changed?"

"Of-of course," he smiled, watching as she rose carefully from her place and headed towards the guest bedroom...

* * *

"How long has he been in there?" Rita asked apprehensively

"About twenty minutes now," David responded as he paced the hallway

"Hiya love, how are you" Rita asked as Steph came to stand next to her,

"Hi, I'm fine," Steph answered unconvincingly, "how's Tina?" her eyes trailed back towards the woman in the bed

"Consultant's in there with her now," David answered.

Rita grasped Steph's hand supportively, her thumb stroking the back of her hand, "we've got our fingers crossed..."

* * *

Peter slid back into the booth next to his wife, placing the lime and soda in front of her and an orange juice in front of Roy.

"So 'Chelle's gone to the hospital, then?" Carla asked him

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I didn't think my going would be well received," he took a sip of his own orange juice, before placing an arm around Carla and pulling her close to him, "I did speak to David though, before he headed back to hospital. He said the surgery had gone well, and she was in recovery, but that's all they really knew."

Carla nodded, her eyes lining with tears yet again, "I can't believe this is happening..."

"I know, love." Peter raised her fingers to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them, "But she'll pull through, and then she'll be able to tell everyone what actually happened..."

"And if she doesn't...?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked into his eyes, "Peter, what if she doesn't wake up?"

Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her temple before resting his cheek against her forehead, he and Roy exchanging a worried glance towards each other...

* * *

"Hey," Michelle said as she stepped into the waiting area, accepting the hug Rita offered to her, "how is she?" she nodded to where Tina lay beyond the glass

"Surgery went well, they reduced the swelling that was putting pressure on her brain," David explained, "but they say she's still got a long ways to go to pull through," he breathed out as he watched the machines beep next to the woman in the bed, before turning back to Michelle, "is it true they've arrested Rob?"

Michelle nodded, "yeah,"

"Do you think he did this?"

Michelle shook her head, "no," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean he definitely struggled with her on the balcony. He's admitted fully to him trying to physically stop her going to see Carla, but that her falling were an accident. That he shoved her backwards and she stumbled and fell over," she shook her head as her eyes took in the multitude of tubes and wires that were hooked up to Tina, "but attacking her afterwards, he swears he didn't do it. He was the one who called her an ambulance-,"

"Well if he didn't do it then who did?" David questioned

Michelle shrugged, "I don't know David, but she certainly were burning a lot of bridges after everything that happened since Steve revealed her affair with Peter. She's angered a lot of people over the last few months; me, Liz, Steve, Peter, Simon, Tracy-"

"Carla..." David piped up

"Your wife..." Michelle shot back snidely, taking in a bit of satisfaction as David's bravado fell slightly at the mention of Kylie; obviously having not thought of her being a potential suspect, "point is, we don't know who it was; let's just hope Tina pulls through this and is able to shed some light as to what happened. Regardless of how I may feel about her and what she did to me best mate, she didn't deserve what happened to her-"

Michelle was interrupted as the machine next to Tina started beeping loudly

"What's that?" Rita hurried to the window as the nurses went running into the room, "No, please! What's going on?"

"Oh God, Tina..." David exhaled feeling the tears spring to his eyes at the sight of the nurses lowering the bed and tearing open the hospital gown covering Tina's prone form: one placing shock pads on her chest and side, as another nurse began chest compressions.

"We have to be strong for her," Rita sniffled, wrapping an arm around both David and Steph as Michelle took hold of David's hand, "she needs us to be strong..." she whispered as the consultant closed the blinds, obstructing their view of their attempts to resuscitate Tina...

* * *

**CASE NUMBER 14-10-13RD**

**HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN**

**V.**

**ROBERT DARREN DONOVAN**

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION OF ROBERT DONOVAN**

* * *

**BEFORE THE HONOURABLE MR. JUSTICE JOHN G. DAVIES **

**and a JURY on October 17th 2014**

* * *

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Miss Jones, would you like to ask anything further of the defendant?_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: No, your honour_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Mr. Donovan, you may step down. _

_[defendant is removed from witness stand]_

_Miss Jones, does the Defence have any further witnesses to call?_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: No your honour, however my colleague and I have just been provided with some new information from Detective Sergeant Hawthorn._

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Go on_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: In light of this new evidence, we would like to recall a witness to the stand_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Which witness does the defence wish to recall?_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: The defence would like to recall my client's accuser-_

_[noise from courtroom gallery as public reacts to Defence Barrister's statement. Honourable Justice Davies raps gavel twice and calls for silence in the court]_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: Your honour, the Crown objects to this request by the Defence! This is highly unorthodox!_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Miss Jones, provide the court clerk with the evidence submitted to you by DS Hawthorn, please_

_[Defence Barrister provides papers to court clerk. Clerk turns them over to Honourable Justice Davies]_

_[Honourable Justice Davies looks over paperwork provided to him. Raps gavel twice more and calls for silence in court again]_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: [to clerk] please provide the paperwork to the Crown_

_[clerk retrieves papers from Honourable Justice Davies. Clerk turns them over to Crown Prosecution]_

_Miss Jones, I am inclined to agree with the Crown that your request is highly unorthodox, however, in light of this new evidence as submitted by DS Hawthorn, I will allow your request to recall the witness to the stand. Are there any objections from the Crown?_

_CROWN PROSECUTOR: No, your honour. The Crown will respect your honour's decision_

_HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Proceed, Miss Jones_

_DEFENCE BARRISTER: The defence re-calls Tina McIntyre_


	15. Chapter 15

**CASE NUMBER 14-10-13RD**

**HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN**

**V.**

**ROBERT DARREN DONOVAN**

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION OF TINA MCINTYRE**

* * *

**BEFORE THE HONOURABLE MR. JUSTICE JOHN G. DAVIES**

**and a JURY on October 10th, 2014**

* * *

HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Miss Jones, your witness.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Thank you, Your Honour. I must say, Miss McIntyre, that's quite the love story between Mr. Barlow and yourself.

Witness: It is, yes.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Though not entirely accurate, is it?

Witness: How'd you mean?

DEFENCE BARRISTER: For starters, Mr. Barlow is still married to his wife.

Witness: That's out of a sense of duty.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: I'm sorry, duty?

Witness: He didn't feel it was the right time to end their marriage after everything that happened.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Yet, this is the same man who felt that his wedding night was the right time to kiss the babysitter slash barmaid while his bride was asleep upstairs. The same man who felt it the right time to engage in an affair with said babysitter slash barmaid, even while his wife was pregnant.

[The witness does not respond.]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Perhaps, Miss McIntyre, this isn't quite the 'star-crossed lovers' scenario that you've been fantasizing it to be.

Witness: He loves me.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: And yet he remains with his wife, whom he claims—

[Defence Barrister picks up a paper from the desk. Reads from it]

— and I quote, "There was never any choice. I was never going to leave Carla. I love her. It's only ever been Carla."

[Witness shakes head but does not respond]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Did you ever consider the possibility, Miss McIntyre, that perhaps you cared more for Mr. Barlow than he did for you?

Witness: No.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: That maybe you were merely an ego boost for a man who, in his own words, had a rather emasculating year?

Witness: No. He loves me, and we were going to be together —

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Losing his business, having to have his girlfriend take the brunt of the finances? A man who felt he didn't quite measure up to the woman he actually loved. The woman he married—

CROWN PROSECUTOR: Objection your honour. Is this trial about the victim's affair with Peter Barlow?

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Your honour, I can assure counsel that this line of questioning is relevant.

HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Overruled. But I caution you, Miss Davies, to proceed to the relevance sooner rather than later.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Yes, Your Honour. Miss McIntyre, did Mr. Barlow and yourself ever have a conversation wherein he explained that he never had any intention of leaving his wife?

Witness: No.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Are you sure?

Witness: Yes.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Miss McIntyre, according to the medical records regarding the injuries you sustained from the night of May 24th, 2014, you did not acquire any significant brain damage or amnesia of any kind.

Witness: Yes.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So, fair to say, that your memory has not been in any way, shape, or form, altered as a result of these injuries. Would you agree?

CROWN PROSECUTOR: Objection your honour! Counsel is leading.

HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Overruled. The witness will please answer.

Witness: Yes, I would agree.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: You see, I find that rather peculiar, Miss McIntyre. That your brain function and memory recognition is functioning at normal levels, and yet you do not agree that Mr. Barlow did not see you as anything more than a distraction and that he had no intention of leaving his wife.

Witness: Well, why would I agree to something that isn't true?

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Not even when —according to the police interviews of Mr. Barlow, Mr. MacDonald, and Mr. Donovan — Peter Barlow had told you this himself in the back garden of the Rovers Return, on the afternoon of Mr. Donovan and Miss Barlow's engagement party.

[Witness does not respond]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: All three men also claimed that you made several threats to Mr. Barlow after he told you in no uncertain terms that you and he were nothing more than a fling. Telling him that he needs to 'brace himself.'

[Witness does not respond]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: In fact, you had gone around making several threats towards my client's sister, Carla Barlow, that day...

* * *

**June 5th, 2014**

"Here. Pasty," Roy pushed a small plate towards Carla.

"I'll take your word for that," Carla grimaced as the smells of the beef and potato puff pastry, causing her stomach to churn.

"When Hayley died, people were constantly trying to get me to eat against my will." He offered her a small smile, silently assuring her it was okay to say no to the food he provided.

"I guess I'm just not a pasty kind of girl, Roy, sorry," she nudged the plate away from her and glanced around the cafe, "anyway, I can't be hiding in here all day. I've got plenty to do over the factory."

"I'm sorry I suggested the pub last night."

"Oh no, don't be daft. It's not the first time I've had people gossiping about me, it certainly won't be the last, will it?"

"Did the police ask anything else?" Roy moved the pasty from in front of Carla, his keen eye noting her unusual paleness.

"Same as before," she sighed, "They're convinced I was behind Rob going to see Tina that night. I told them it was nowt to do with me, and that I've got nothing to hide. Anyway, then my solicitor turned up and told me to clam up, and that was the end of that, really."

"Yeah, well, yo-you need to take care of yourself for the sake of the baby."

She smiled despite the trembles that had overtaken her body, "This baby is the only thing that's keeping me going."

Roy nodded, unable to disguise the concern in his eyes for the woman he'd grown to care for so deeply, "per-perhaps, you should go upstairs for a lie-down. You look exhausted, Carla."

"No, no, I'll be fine," she sniffed and hugged her bag a little closer to herself, "been through worse. We both have, right?" she gently placed her hand on top of Roy's, patting it encouragingly before shifting, "Right, I better get going, I can't sit here all day. The factory lot will be wondering what's happening."

Roy rose to his feet and headed behind the counter, "I've put in the usual selection," he tapped the two white boxes and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Roy," Carla adjusted her purse on her shoulder, "I reckon the shock of me actually doing the cake run will have them speculating all afternoon, anyway." She attempted a chuckle, but she physically shrunk under Roy's scrutinizing gaze.

_'Nothing gets past him,'_ she thought as she nodded her appreciation and left the cafe.

She walked in a daze, pushing down the nausea and dizziness that had overpowered her since the day before, when she heard a voice shout,

"Carla!"

"Oh, hey Nick," she turned and waited for him as he jogged up next to her.

"Heading into work?"

"Yeah, for the first time today."

"Fancy some company?"

"On a two-minute stroll?" She raised an eyebrow at him when he shrugged in response, "suit yourself."

Nick smiled as they fell into step together before quickly swiping the boxes from Carla's hands.

"Hey! I'm not some invalid, you know? I am capable of carrying two cake boxes, Nick!" She huffed, reaching for them only to have them held out of her reach.

"Never implied you couldn't. But that doesn't mean you should have to," he smiled, "besides, how will you ever feel obligated to offer me a cake when we get to the factory, otherwise?"

"Oh, I see," she chuckled and shook her head, "got this all worked out, have ya?"

"Hmm, Mmm," he tapped his head playfully, "you see, as luck would have it, the part of my brain that loves pastries, still 100% intact."

"Every cloud, eh?" She adjusted her shoulder bag, "so you headed into work, yourself?"

Nick shook his head as they turned the corner, side by side, onto Coronation Street, "No, it's my day off. Just about to pop into Dev's for a few odds and ends. But umm, I noticed the police were around again this morning. And I just wanted to see if you were alright," he peered at the woman next to him, his curious eye scanning her from head to foot, noting how unusually exhausted she looked, "So are you? You know, alright?"

"I'm coping. Think I'll just have to get used to being questioned at the police station for the next little while, won't I?"

"But surely this is going overboard! I mean, is there really a need for them to keep dragging you down there? They can't be so daft to not realize that this puts a lot of undue stress on you and the baby."

Carla nodded, "I don't think they really care to be honest. Now that Tina's awake, they're more determined than ever to get this as an attempted murder charge instead of a lesser assault one. And if they can make me out to be an accessory or conspirator or summat, it's the icing on the cake for them, no matter what the cost. But considering everything, I'm holding it together," she looked up at him in concern, "Anyway, how about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you bearing up?"

"You mean after finding out that my wife has been sleeping with Kal Nazir, my personal trainer? Oh yeah. Fantastic," they paused at the loading bay of the factory, and turned to face each other, "here," Nick held out the boxes towards Carla.

"What are you doing?"

_'Is that a trick question?' _Nick furrowed his brow as he mulled over her question in his mind

"Giving you your cakes back?" he responded slowly.

"Nick, come on. How can I offer you a cake and a cuppa and an ear to bend, if you don't carry them all the way in?"

"You sure? You're not too busy?"

Carla chuckled, linking elbows with him and guiding him up the loading bay, "Nick, I spent all morning and some of the afternoon at the police station and left Sally in charge. Of course, I'm busy," he laughed along with her, "But to be honest, I could really use the distraction."

"Do I get my choice of cake?"

"You'll get an iced finger, and you'll like it."

* * *

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So, in your mind, Peter Barlow was hanging onto his marriage out of a sense of duty: it was you he really loved, but his loyalty to Mrs. Barlow was not allowing him to properly acknowledge his true feelings.

Witness: Something like that.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So Mrs. Barlow was in the way.

Witness: Well, I wouldn't say—

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Mrs. Barlow was the obstacle standing between you and your lover's happily ever after.

Witness: Well, yeah sort of, I guess.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Oh, I don't think there's any guessing involved here, Miss McIntyre. You wanted to wound Mrs. Barlow, didn't you? Wanted to remove the obstacle, so to speak.

Witness: No.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: You wanted her to feel as hurt as you did. You wanted her to be the one that Peter Barlow spurned. And so, you went into the Rovers the night of Mr. Donovan's and Miss Tracy Barlow's engagement party, with the sole purpose of humiliating Carla Barlow in front of her family, and neighbours. If nothing else, you just wanted to ensure that she wouldn't think about getting back together with her husband.

Witness: No, that's not—no—

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Except it didn't quite go to plan, did it? Because, as you testified earlier, you walked in to find everyone toasting the news that Mrs. Barlow was pregnant. Is that correct?

Witness: Yes.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: And how did that make you feel?

Witness: Sick. I were in shock. I had no idea she was pregnant. I thought she was making it up to try to win him back.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: And when you found out she wasn't making it up, how did you react?

Witness: I left the pub.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: And where did you go?

[Witness does not respond. Takes a sip of water from glass]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Miss McIntyre, where did you go when you left the Rovers Return?

Witness: The ginnel.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Why the ginnel?

Witness: I knew Peter would most likely come out for a cig, and I wanted to have it out with him.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Have what out with him?

Witness: Why he kept the baby a secret from me.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: But surely, as you testified earlier, he'd already answered that. In the pub, in front of several witnesses.

Witness: No he was lying then. I wanted the truth! Not what he was saying because it was what she wanted to hear.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So when Mr. Barlow eventually came out for his cigarette, without his wife or an audience, did his answer change?

Witness: No, but—

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So, he had no intention of abandoning his wife and unborn child to be with you. Well, that must have hurt.

Witness: Yeah.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Hurt so much that you physically lashed out at him?

[Witness does not answer]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: The crown has already submitted the CCTV footage from the ginnel into evidence, Miss McIntyre. Are you in need of a reminder?

Witness: Look, I was angry, alright? I was angry that he was lying about wanting to have this baby with her when he told me he didn't want any. And for keeping the pregnancy a secret from me. I just wanted him to stop the lies. So I lost my temper and I accidentally scratched him.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: [holds up a photo of Mr. Barlow for the jury to see] I'd say purposely clawed is probably more appropriate-

CROWN PROSECUTOR: Objection, Your Honour!

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Withdrawn. Where did you go, Miss McIntyre, after your altercation with Mr. Barlow in the ginnel?

Witness: I went home. To my flat. Rob came by shortly afterwards.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Where he, according to your testimony, [picks up notepad], threatened to silence you.

Witness: Yes.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: What was he trying to silence you from saying?

Witness: From telling his sister everything.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: I'm sorry, Miss McIntyre, but I'm confused. Surely, Mrs. Barlow already knew of the affair, isn't that right?

Witness: Yes

DEFENCE BARRISTER: By your own account, she found out on April 21st, while her husband was in rehab.

Witness: That's correct.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So, what else could you have possibly told her that would have led Mr. Donovan to try to stop you from speaking to her?

[The witness does not respond.]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Miss McIntyre?

Witness: She didn't know that Peter told me he loved me.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: That's it?

Witness: Well, it's a pretty life-altering fact, don't you think?

DEFENCE BARRISTER: More life-altering than finding out that this all started on her wedding night?

Witness: No, it's-

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Or that it escalated from a kiss into sex the night she was comforting her dying friend?

Witness: You're not list-

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Or that this affair continued while she was pregnant? Well, excuse me, Miss McIntyre, I'm still not understanding how— after all those facts—these words, were going to somehow have such a significant impact, that Mrs. Barlow's brother decided to push you off a balcony to protect her—

Witness: [shouts] It's because she was pregnant, and she'd already a scare!

[noise from courtroom gallery as public reacts to witness' statement. Honourable Justice Davies raps gavel twice and calls for silence in the court.]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: And how, Miss McIntyre, did you know about this scare?

Witness: Rob told me. That night, in my flat.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: So, just to be clear: you knew that Mrs. Barlow had had a rather frightening hospital visit, the evening prior, I believe?

Witness: Yes

DEFENCE BARRISTER: And yet you were still willing to knowingly put her and her baby's life in danger, all for the sake of getting your own back?

CROWN PROSECUTOR: Objection Your Honour, counsel, is leading

HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Sustained. Alter your question, counselor.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Miss McIntyre, after Mr. Donovan informed you of the scare Mrs. Barlow had with the baby the evening before, did you still threaten to go and speak to his sister?

[The witness does not respond.]

HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Miss McIntyre, you will answer the question, please.

Witness: Yes.

* * *

**June 5th, 2014**

"Peter, would you just drop it, please?" Carla sighed in exasperation. Her body slumped back weakly against the booth in the pub as she took a sip of her lime and soda.

"Carla, I want to look after you. Simon does and all."

"Peter," she placed her glass firmly on the table, "What are you not understanding? I can't be in that flat anymore."

"Well, we'll move then."

"Oh, you're not getting it," She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, well, if you don't want us living together, then at least let me come back to the factory. You shouldn't be running it on your own, not after everything you've been through."

"Peter, please understand," she pleaded with him, "I need to be on my own for a while before I can even think of us reconciling again."

Peter furrowed his brow, "but, I thought—"

"Thought what, Peter? That I would forget everything that happened the night of the engagement party?"

"No, of course—"

"That I would push aside the fact that you told Tina you didn't want children, after convincing me that you wanted _our_ baby?"

"I do—"

"But, you blamed me for you falling off the wagon because of the pressure of the baby that _you_ convinced me you wanted?" She grimaced as a pain shot through her lower abdomen.

"Carla?" Peter's voice croaked as he watched her place a hand on her abdomen. His panic rising further when she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned in pain.

"Car," He slid off his seat and crouched next to her, placing his hand on top of hers, "you're scaring me, baby. Just breathe, okay— Michelle!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Carla's eyes filled with tears as another sharp pain, each one somehow worse than the last, flashed across her abdomen, and she cried out in pain.

"Oh my God, Carla!" Michelle sprinted around the bar, sliding into the booth next to her best friend, "we need to get her to hospital, Peter!"

"Sean, call an ambulance!" Peter ordered as he rose to his feet.

"No, Peter, come on, we'll take my cab. It'll be faster!" Steve hurried around the bar and headed for the main doors, "I'll bring the car around!"

"Come on, love," Peter swallowed shakily, "we're going to get you to the hospital, okay?"

"I'll call ahead to A and E and let them know we're on our way!"

"No, maternity, maternity," Carla clenched her jaw as another sharp stab of pain sliced through her pelvis, "Peter, I'm - I'm losing it..."

"No, baby," Peter sniffed, "don't think like that, okay, it could just be another false alarm, alright? Come on, use me arm and pull yourself up, love..."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Rita questioned to the punters around her, "I feel awful just sitting here, gawping."

"I-I don't think we should go anywhere until Carla leaves," Norris replied, watching as Michelle and Peter helped a sobbing Carla to her feet out of the booth.

"Worried you might miss something?" Dennis sneered

"Here, steady, steady, steady," Michelle coaxed Carla slowly to the main doors, before turning back to the bar, "Please can someone let Liz know where we've gone when she gets back; we were meant to be going to Amy's show."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her," Rita assured her.

"Thanks. Come on darling,"

"An-and good luck!" Norris called after them as they exited the pub.

Hours later, Peter paced the stretch of the maternity ward, his eyes fixed on the doors at the end of the hallway.

"Peter, would you stop pacing you're doing me head in!" Michelle huffed, yanking on his coat sleeve and pulling him into the seat between her and Steve.

"What's taking so long?" He snapped irritably, "She's been in that radiology department for over half an hour now!"

"Peter, I know it's frustrating but—, oh, there she is!" the three rose to their feet as an orderly wheeled a sombre looking Carla back into her room.

"Mr. Barlow?" the nurse who had followed closely behind the gurney beckoned him to her.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Peter questioned hastily.

The nurse held up her hands, "I'm afraid I can't answer anything at the moment, but if you — and just you for the time being — would like to head into your wife's room, please? The doctor will be in momentarily."

"Go on, Peter. We'll be waiting right here, alright?" Steve wrapped an arm around Michelle's shoulders as Peter took a shaky breath and entered the room.

"Hey, love," he cautiously approached the bed where his wife was reclined, her eyes unmoving from the wall ahead as he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't hear anything," she whispered, "I couldn't hear a heartbeat..."

"Oh love, that doesn't necessarily mean something bad, okay," Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as he stroked her hair, "Maybe they just didn't have the sound on for these tests—"

"Then why won't they tell me anything..."

"Mrs. Barlow?"

Peter turned to see the doctor standing at the door, clutching a clipboard to her chest, her eyes locking onto the frightened eyes of the woman in the bed

"No..." Carla sobbed

* * *

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Here's what I believe happened, Miss McIntyre. Mr. Donovan came to your flat the night of May 24th following the confrontation in the pub between yourself, and Mr. and Mrs. Barlow, in an attempt to appeal to your empathetic side. He confided in you that his sister had a frightening scare with the baby the evening before, and pleaded with you to leave his sister alone as she was told by the doctor to avoid stress as much as possible. Am I correct in that so far?

Witness: He came to threaten me.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Allegedly, threaten, Miss McIntyre. But you refused to comply. And so, on the balcony of your flat, you and Mr. Donovan had a physical altercation. You tried to push past him, he blocked your exit and pushed you away from the door. Only he inadvertently pushed so hard, that you fell over the scaffolding and onto the ground below.

[witness shakes head but does not respond]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: After his shock at what had just happened wore off, he then rushed down, mobile out and ready to call an ambulance. But you started to come round. Only now, you were much angrier than you had been before and you started issuing more threats; not only towards his sister but towards him as well. Alleging that the fall wasn't an accident but that he pushed you on purpose.

Witness: No, that's not how it happened.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: I'm sorry, are we meant to believe the word of a scorned mistress who would so callously put an innocent woman and her unborn baby in danger in order to get some semblance of revenge on her lover?

CROWN PROSECUTOR: Objection, Your Honour.

HONOURABLE JUSTICE DAVIES: Overruled.

Witness: No. Rob tried to kill me.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Did he? Because we have the recording of his call to emergency services requesting an ambulance. Why would he do that when he could have just left you to die on that street? I mean, where you were lying, the odds of any finding you until the morning was pretty slim. Why would he risk you recovering in hospital and pointing the finger at him if he did it?

[Witness does not respond]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: I think you threatened him that night and I think you threatened his sister. And yet after your accidental fall, Mr. Donovan stepped away to call you an ambulance.

Witness: Oh, so I tried to bash my own skull, did I?

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Well you tell us, Miss McIntyre. Because you see, I don't think you were short of enemies around Weatherfield. And I think, while my client was calling emergency services, someone else decided to take revenge on you with a metal pipe. And when you pulled through, instead of telling the truth of who attacked you, you instead saw the perfect opportunity to falsely accuse my client of trying to kill you.

Witness: No, you're wrong.

DEFENCE BARRISTER: But you didn't accuse him of trying to kill you until almost a week later, Miss McIntyre. And if you were, as you testified, so certain it was my client, why not tell that to the police during your first interview after your recovery?

[Witness does not respond]

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Because it wasn't until after you returned home from the hospital and heard the news about Mrs. Barlow, that you conjured up this perfect plan for revenge. You knew you couldn't go after Mrs. Barlow directly. Not after what happened. But you could still inflict pain on her indirectly. And what better way than by framing her brother.

Witness: Why? If it was Peter I was angry with, why would I want revenge on Carla?

DEFENCE BARRISTER: Because you were jealous, Miss McIntyre! Jealous that Mrs. Barlow still had her husband, the man you wanted for yourself, but now she had something else that you didn't have. Because Mrs. Barlow is still very much pregnant with Peter Barlow's baby.


End file.
